


Arachnophobia

by haruhiifowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: Revising all chapters - 02/2021 (completed Ch. 1-13)"I absolutely despise spiders." Draco spat out, a large scowl on his lips. He looked away from his transfiguration table, letting his partner deal with it. Everyone else was having issues as well trying not to touch the 8-legged creatures in front of them. However, one student seemed to be enjoying themselves.She was playing with the spider letting it run around her fingers and palm. She would let it run to the tips of her fingers before it slowly lowered itself down. A silk string attached to her fingertip keeping the spider attached. Draco watched as she helped the spider back onto her hand, a coy smile on her lips.Her gaze slowly moved away catching his. And for a split second, Noelle's eyes weren't her normal shade of blue.They were deep red - and smoldering with hunger.[told in 2 prospectives - Draco Malfoy & Noelle Corvo][smut warning]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. Cast and Author's Note

Noelle Corvo  
House: Slytherin -> 5th year

Theodore Knott  
House: Slytherin -> 5th year

Eleanor Corvo  
House: Gryffindor -> 1st year

Daphne Greengrass  
House: Slytherin -> 5th year

Christopher Parkinson  
House: Slytherin -> 7th year

Pansy Parkinson  
House: Slytherin -> 5th year

Cassius Warrington  
House: Slytherin -> 7th year

Addison Sweeper  
House: Slytherin -> 6th year

Alena Montigue  
House: Slytherin -> 6th year

Evangeline Parker  
House: Slytherin -> 7th year

Daniel Corvo  
House: Slytherin -> 36 years old

Gemma Corvo  
House: Slytherin -> 35 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Arachnophobia!~ 🕷
> 
> This is my 3rd book that I have alongside The Nora Saga and Orion’s Belt. I decided to try to write outside my comfort zone and came up with this book.
> 
> First off - this book has a lot of sexual content. This means it includes sexual innuendos, a lot of vulgar sexual language, sexual references, sexual scenes, etc. PLEASE READ AT YOUR DISCRETION!
> 
> This book doesn’t follow any of the events as per the book or movie.
> 
> I do not own any of the original characters from Harry Potter. I only own my little original characters (Noelle, Eleanor, etc)
> 
> That’s it! Now please enjoy...
> 
> Arachnophobia!~


	2. Just Chatting

"And then he was like, I can't believe you'd dump me for that twat! And I was like, at least he calls me by the right name!" A chorus of giggles and hushed whispers echoed from a few girls that were huddled in front of a shop at Diagon Alley. I smiled at their gossip, brushing a few strands of my black hair behind my ear as someone scoffed beside me.

"Bloody 3rd years...they'll drop their drawers for anyone." I laughed to myself as I walked beside Theodore Knott. His dark red mahogany eyes narrowed slightly towards the girls as he pushed his hands deep within his pants pockets.

"It's not like you didn't do that either, Theodore." I replied casually. Theo snorted, his lips curving into a sly smirk.

"I had massive dick game, Corvo. You're just mad you never got any." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please, as if I'd ever come near your infested privates." I sneered as Theo stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm always protected." He smirked as I let out a defeated sigh.

Theo and I had been friends since we met in the 1st year at Hogwarts. He was cunning, witty, and horrifyingly amazing at breaking hearts. Theo had maybe slept with every eligible girl in Slytherin and broken almost double the hearts. Now his conquest was a certain 5th year in Gryffindor. The Muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. I remembered when he told our fellow classmates and they all laughed at him. They all repeated the same phrase about her.

She's a filthy mudblood!

"Oh, there's Malfoy and the rest of the lot. Hey!" Theo shouted as I looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy standing outside Flourish and Botts. Pansy was standing closely to Draco, her hand nestled tightly around Draco's. Theo leaned towards me, whispering before we came up to the group.

"You wanna know how many times I shagged Daph?"

"No." I retorted.

"27 times, just in one semester." He boasted as I grimaced, leaning away from him.

"You're absolutely disgusting, Theo." We walked up towards the group as I saw Daphne's face flush a deep red color as she batted her eyelashes at Theo. She curled a finger around her brown hair, eyeing him up and down.

"Hi Theo.." She said sultry like, as Theo smirked down at her.

"Hey Daph. You're looking good as usual." She blushed some giggling. Pansy rolled her eyes at them, glancing at me than at Theo.

"Hello Pansy." I said slyly, giving her a slight smile. Pansy wrinkled her nose at me as she eyed me up and down. It was well known that Pansy and I were not big fans of each other.

"Noelle." She said curtly, tightening her hold around Draco. My eyes slowly drifted towards Draco, giving him a slight smile. Draco was watching me with narrowed grey eyes. He was leaning lazily against the exterior of the bookstore in a fitting black button down and black slacks. His white hair was slicked back, a few strands tickling his forehead.

"Hello Draco. Good summer?"

"S'alright. You?"

"Unpredictable." I looked between Pansy and Draco before smirking. His eyes narrowed even more as he quickly jerked his hand away from Pansy's. She gasped, reaching for his hand again as he dug his deep into his pockets. Pansy had been dying for Draco's attention since the first year. It was almost nauseating watching how pathetic and desperate she wanted his attention.

"Come on, let's get our stuff." Theo pushed everyone into the bookstore. It was already overcrowded with people who were desperately trying to buy the Daily Prophet and last minute textbooks. I glanced at the front page of the Prophet, my lips turning into a frown.

Dark Wizards attack Cheshire! Wizarding World in complete chaos!

"Noelle! Over here!" I looked up to see Theo waving me down. I brushed past a few people, attempting to meet up with my friends, as someone pushed into me.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I looked to my side seeing a bushel of red hair. The boy looked up at me, eyes widening when he saw me. "Oh f-"

"Hello Ron." A dark blush ran across his freckled face as he took a step away from me. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at me then back at the floor.

"H-Hey Noelle.." He gulped as I smiled slightly at him. "I'm so sorry..I was just trying to get my books and..and you see these-"

"Hey Weaslebee! Should you even be here? Can your family even afford books?" We both looked over to see my friends standing on the staircase. Pansy and Daphne were laughing at Draco's comment. Draco was sneering towards Ron as his cheeks flared with anger. He opened his mouth to say something but I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at me with wide eyes, blushing at my touch. I gripped his arm a bit, blinking slowly.

"Ignore Draco. I usually do. He stops after a while." I smiled. I slowly let go of his arm as a few people came up behind Ron. It was Hermione and his little sister, Ginny. Hermione looked between Ron and Draco before staring at me wide-eyed.

"Oi! Granger! You wanna meet up later? Me and you, baby!" Theo hollered in the bookstore as Hermione gasped, cheeks flushing red. I smirked at her reaction before winking at Ron.

"See you in class, Ron." I walked away from them towards the group. Daphne was talking to Pansy as she quickly pulled the other girl away to the other side of the second floor. Theo walked over to one side, continuing to shout things at Hermione from above. I veered off to the opposite side of the top landing looking up and down the bookshelves for the things I needed. I felt someone behind me as I glanced behind my shoulder. I smirked, turning around to face Draco. His eyes were dark, the shadows from the windows casting perfectly on his porcelain like face.

"Draco." I soothed as he walked closer to me, forcing me to back up into the bookshelf, bumping into it slightly. He was inches away from me, his eyes moving slowly between my eyes and lips.

"You think you're so clever, huh Corvo?"

"I don't know what you mean, Draco." I said slowly.

"You trying to rile me up by putting your hands on that filthy blood traitor?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous." I smirked as his eyes narrowed even more. His hand immediately came up to grip my neck tightly as I gasped, immediately clutching his wrist. The bookshelf rattled behind me as he was slowly forcing me downwards. His hot breath brushed against my lips as mine parted, aching for air.

"Don't fucking play me, Corvo." He said darkly before releasing my neck quickly. I gasped for air as I held my neck. He leaned away, sliding his hands into his pockets. I giggled quietly, making him raise an eyebrow. I rubbed my neck, standing up straight as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think you can just intimidate me, Malfoy? You're so goddamn cocky."

"What did you-" I quickly moved towards him forcing his back into a stationed bookshelf making a few books clatter to the ground as I pressed my entire body against his. I slid a knee in between his legs sliding my fingers up his thighs slowly. His eyes widened as he stared down at me. I smirked as my fingers circled dangerously close to the middle of his hips as I licked my lower lip.

"You think I'm yours to command around?" I slowly moved my fingers up to his black tie, gripping it and pulling his face close to mine. He let out a startled breath as I tilted my head up towards him. Before my lips could meet his, I stopped.

"As if you'd be able to control me."

I pushed him away against the bookshelf as I got off of him. I smirked at his flushed cheeks and tousled tie.

"You should deal with that before going out." I pointed to his hardened area between his hips as he clenched his jaw together, glaring at me. I smirked, grabbing my things and walking away from him. Theo saw me first, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Malfoy back there for a while." He wagged his eyebrows at me as I rolled my eyes at Theo.

"Just having a little chat." Theo snorted, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah and I'm about to smash Granger and Daph at the same time." He said sarcastically as I shrugged my shoulders. Draco had come out of the section, a few minutes later, narrowing his eyes at me before hurrying over towards another section of the bookstore. I followed his retreating figure as I smiled slightly, biting my lower lip. Theo also watched him, chuckling.

"Some chat that was."


	3. New Introductions

I yawned as I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Usually during the train ride to Hogwarts I would be able to nap but not this time.. Pansy had been screaming the entire time because Draco forgot about their one week anniversary. I chuckled to myself remembering the look of disbelief on Pansy.

"Noelle, Noelle!" I looked over to see Theo rushing over towards me. He casually pushed through the throng of students walking in as he plopped down in the seat beside me. His shirt was untucked as he ran both of his hands through his hair.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at him in disgust, rolling my eyes. He just smirked as he straightened his clothes out, tugging on his tie.

"Just a quickie."

"Lemme guess, Daph?"

"How'd you know!?" He snorted as I just shook my head at him.

"Have I told you how much you actually disgust me?"

"Oh come on, Corvo, don't act like that! You're practically thirsted by every eligible bachelor in this school! Maybe if you actually got some you wouldn't be so fucking crabby." I glared at him before wrapping my fingers around his tie and jerking his head down to be eye level with me. A smirk crawled on Theo's lips as he ran his teeth over his lower lip. I leaned towards him watching a stroke of desire flash across his eyes.

"I will fuck you up if you don't watch your mouth." I let go of his tie, patting his cheek before leaning away. Theo let out an aggravated groan leaning away from me, a sly smile on his lips. I leaned my chin on my palm, my other arm sliding through to tap against the table. More and more students were coming in, sitting at their prospective house tables all chatting away about their summer. 

"Bloody Potter.." Theo snickered as I glanced towards the main doors. Harry was walking in with Hermione and Ron, talking hurriedly with each other. "But goddamn look at Hermione. Mm!" Theo exclaimed, licking his lower lips.

"I don't know what you even see in that mudblood, Theo." We both looked over to see Pansy, Daphne, Draco, and Blaise walking towards us. Daphne made it a statement to show the hickey that was on her neck as she slid in beside Theo. He smirked at her.

"Jealous, Daph? Don't worry, daddy's got you." Daphne rolled her eyes, glaring at Theo. She pursed her lips out, pouting at Theo. 

"Like hell I'd be jealous over a mudblood." They continued their banter as Draco and Pansy sat across from me.

"Corvo." I looked to my other side seeing Blaise Zabini sit beside me. I smiled at him, watching his dark eyes twinkle in confidence.

"Blaise. Good summer?"

"Yeah. Mum and I went to Switzerland. Beauties everywhere." I scoffed as he placed his dark hands on the table. He leaned towards me, his breath tickling against my ear. "Heard you and Christopher broke up, eh? You looking for some company?" I laughed softly, placing a finger on his shoulder and pushing him away.

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Very much so." He smirked as he went to grab my hand but I slid it away from his touch keeping it looped through my rested arm.

"Get in line then, Zabini." I said smugly. He chuckled, shaking his head and leaning away from me. I looked away from him, my eyes catching Draco's. He was glaring at me as I raised an eyebrow at him. A darkness shadowed his grey eyes, the veins in his neck starting to bulge as he clenched his jaw tight. I crossed my legs underneath the table as Theo leaned forward towards Draco. Pansy was busy talking with Daphne, gossiping about the newest clothing lines.

"Malfoy..Malfoy!" Draco peeled his eyes away from me and looked at Theo.

"What?" He snapped.

"So are you and Pansy like getting any?" Blaise and I snorted at the question forcing Draco to shoot a glare at us.

"Shut the fuck up, Knott." Theo smirked, glancing at Pansy.

"She's like a dead fish sometimes." I gawked at Theo.

"You did not.." I started, covering my mouth as he winked at me.

"Nice leftovers, Malfoy." Draco looked like he was about to throw the table onto Theo as I stifled a laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes at Theo, opening his mouth as I lifted my leg, rubbing my foot against his calf. His eyes darted over towards mine as I smirked slightly. His jaw tensed again as he looked quickly back at Theo.

"There's nothing going on between Pansy and I." He hissed as I started to move my foot up and down his calf.

"Hrm, really? You're so boring." Theo snorted. I slowly moved my foot to rub against his inner thigh as Draco stiffened in his seat. We all looked up as Dumbledore announced the beginning of the sorting ceremony as a multitude of first years walked up. I slowly lowered my foot away from Draco's leg as I shot him a smile which he glared at. One by one, the first years got sorted as I clapped alongside my housemates welcoming each student to Slytherin. I smiled seeing one girl walk up to the front.

"Eleanor Corvo!" My friends all looked at me as I smiled more. The small girl looked timidly out into the crowd until she met my eyes. I gave her a tiny wave as she smiled brightly at me. Theo was darting his eyes back and forth between us.

"Are you related?!"

"That's my sister you dunce." I said curtly. Theo's jaw dropped. Eleanor had beautiful black hair, lush and long, like mine. Her light blue eyes nervously looked back and forth as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. She started to toy with the ends of her hair; a nervous habit Eleanor had since she was young.

"Gryffindor!" I raised an eyebrow at the selection. She looked at me quickly as I gave her a reassuring smile, clapping for her. I watched as she walked over towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione welcoming her.

"A Gryffindor, eh? I guess she's not a slut like her older sister." Pansy sneered as I looked over towards Pansy. Draco stiffened, crossing his arms on the table. She shrunk back from my gaze as I gave her a sly smile. Theo snorted.

"As far as I can tell, Noelle has only slept with 1 guy at Hogwarts. How many have you done, Pansy? What did you tell me Daph? 5?" Daphne and Pansy's jaw dropped as Blaise laughed at them. Pansy shot Daphne the coldest glare ever as I smirked.

Theo was a disgusting git but at least he was a loyal git.

The feast began as soon as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's speech ended. Professor Dolores Umbridge. She looked like an inflated doll with way too much pink on her. Everyone was chatting loudly as I slid out of my spot.

"Where you going, Corvo?" Theo asked, looking up from his food. I smiled at him walking around the table to move towards the Gryffindor table. I could hear the whispers from the surrounding Gryffindor students as I walked past them. I walked towards the first year section as I placed a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. She jumped looking back at me, her glasses practically falling off her face.

"Hi El."

"Noelle!" She turned in her spot, clumsily wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled patting her shoulder.

"Your sister's a Slytherin?" A timid girl who was sitting beside Eleanor asked. She nodded, smiling brightly up at me. Her dimples deepened as her smile grew. 

"Hmm..I don't know if I like this color on you El." I smirked, running my fingers against the garnet colors on her robe. She giggled, pushing my hand away.

"Well I like it a lot. Do you think mom and dad are gonna be happy?"

"Of course. It was about time someone wasn't a Slytherin." I patted her head, glancing down the table to see Harry staring at me. I smiled at him as he turned away, blushing. "Enjoy the feast though, El. I'll see you at breakfast." She nodded, smiling as I moved away from her and back towards my table.

"Excuse me?" I turned to see Professor Umbridge walking over towards me, standing on the step of the platform to be taller than me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Your skirt is awfully short and those tights are too see through for my liking." I blinked a few times glancing down at my skirt which was practically to my knees and my tights the exact same ones anyone else wore. I looked back up at the professor than around me to see if she had mistakenly spoken to someone else and not me. 

"You're joking right?" Umbridge stuck her nose in the air, squeaking at my tone.

"No, I don't joke." I snorted placing my hands in my robe pockets. I could hear Theo laughing down the table.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?"

"I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor-"

"Right and in your little spiel earlier did you ever mention being a mother?" She blinked in confusion at me, her cheeks starting to turn a bright red.

"No, but you will-"

"Right so..if you're not my mom, you have no right to tell me what's up to your liking. All you need to do is teach and that's it. " I smirked hearing laughter behind me, Theo even hollering. Umbridge's face was growing more and more red as I smiled at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor." I enunciated the last word, looking her up and down. I turned around hearing a frustrated scowl behind me as I went to go sit back down beside Theo.

"Damn, Corvo! You already getting into it with the new teach?" Theo snorted, shoving a spoonful of carrots into his mouth. I only smiled glancing up to see Umbridge speaking with Snape rapidly, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"She's so insignificant, who cares." 


	4. Tease

After the feast, we all had gone back to our common rooms. Unfortunately, I had to share a room with Pansy and Daphne as they continuously gossiped even though Pansy was still mad at Daphne for spilling her secrets to Theo.

“So the party is Friday which gives us 2 days to find the perfect outfits.” Pansy gushed. 

“I have to find something that’ll make Theo forget about that stupid mudblood.” Daphne sneered, making me snort. She snapped her head my way, narrowing her eyes. “Something funny?” 

“The fact that you think you can change Theo’s mind is hilarious.” I said, fumbling around with my wardrobe chest as I heard Daphne scoff behind me. 

“Of course I can! He always comes back to me. He knows I’m the only one for him.” She said defiantly. I shrugged while I pulled out some pajamas, throwing them onto the bed. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Daph.” I smirked, winking at her before undoing my uniform. She rolled her eyes at me going back to her conversation with Pansy. I shrugged my button down off, my reflection catching my eye. I twisted my body slightly to take a look at my back. Tiny scars littered all around the small of my back tracing outwards to my hips while a few tattoos were nestled right on my spine. A small black widow spider with a similar size upside down crescent moon above it. Both were filled in with black coloring with a crimson ombré. I frowned at the sight, tossing my hair over it and pulling my crop top over my body. I pulled on some joggers letting them rest on my hips, my midriff exposed. I slipped on a wool cardigan letting the sleeves hang past my hands. 

I smiled fakely at the girls leaving the dorm and going to the common room downstairs. I passed a few younger years who blushed as I smiled down at them. 

“Oh ho Corvo! There you are.” I smiled coyly seeing Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Christopher lounging on the couch and adjacent chairs by the fireplace. Most of them had changed out of their uniforms adorning just their button downs and pajama bottoms. Christopher flushed a deep red looking towards the ground when our eyes met. 

Christopher Parkinson, Pansy’s brother. Much more chiseled and kinder, somewhat, than Pansy and the first and only boy that I dated at Hogwarts. But, even the kindest boys have dirty secrets. And it really isn’t until you spend more and more time with somebody that you truly realize what kind of person they are. 

“Hello Christopher.” I said smoothly, giving him the smallest of smiles as he mumbled out a response, taking in a drag of his cigarette. I really hated it when he smoked. 

Theo moved over so I could sit beside him, the arm of the couch on my other side. Draco sat by himself in the leather plush chair as his eyes flickered over towards me. I smiled at him, crossing my legs and leaning back against the couch. 

“So I can get the fire whiskey for Friday. Mother’s bringing me a package of it.” Blaise said, leaning back on his palms on the floor. 

“Did you ask her to bring double? Cause last time she barely brought any.” Theo retorted while Blaise glared at him. 

“She’ll bring plenty.” He snapped as Theo smirked, throwing his arms on the back of the couch. He leaned towards me as the boys started to talk to each other. 

“You’re coming right? You’re not gonna ditch me like last year.” I chuckled some, picking off some lint from my joggers. 

“I suppose I could come.” 

“Pretty please?” He whined, looking at me with big puppy eyes. I gazed over at him before a sly smile lifted on my lips. 

“Will Draco be there?” Theo raised an eyebrow looking over at Draco who was speaking with Blaise. He lowered his voice, scooching over to me. 

“Oh, you’ve got your eyes set on Malfoy eh?” I stared at Theo for a second before looking over at Draco. I watched as the fireplace casted perfect shadows on Draco’s pale features. What drew me in was that it seemed to brighten the coldest parts of his eyes. It reminded me of our encounter over the summer. I snapped myself away from the thoughts, shaking my head as I turned back towards Theo. 

“Hardly.” He rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me as we stopped talking hearing Daphne and Pansy come down the stairs. He winked at me while Daphne came towards us, glancing at me before fluttering her eyelashes at Theo. 

“Hi Theo.” She was wearing a white tank top that was practically see through and yoga pants. Theo smirked, patting his lap as she sat down. Pansy had come to sit on Draco’s lap, his face unreadable. Theo was whispering something to Daphne, making her fidget in his lap as I rolled my eyes, getting up. 

I made my way over to the floor sitting beside Blaise as he smirked at me. Christopher sat on his other side, immediately flicking the end of his cigarette into the fireplace. 

“Sup Corvo.” 

“Theo’s a disgusting pig.” Blaise snorted. 

“Aren’t we all?” I smiled at his words. Christopher shifted uncomfortably, a frown settled on his lips. Everyone was chatting with each other as my eyes wandered over towards Draco. Pansy was pressing small kisses to his cheek, his arms wrapped lazily around her waist and on her legs. She leaned in to say something to his ear as his eyes lifted from his lap upwards. They lazily gazed around the room until they met mine. A flicker of anger than desire flashed across his cold eyes. A sneer appeared on his lips then, mouthing a single word to me. 

“Jealous?” 

A few hours went by as everyone had slowly gone to bed. The only ones left being Theo, Draco, and myself. We were talking quietly about the upcoming year and the new Professor. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Corvo.” Draco said, lazily looking over to me. I smiled some, covering my mouth as I yawned. 

“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Draco.” He snickered as Theo got up stretching. 

“Daph’s waiting for me.” I looked up at Theo wrinkling my nose. 

“You better be gone by the time I get up there.” He winked at me shuffling over towards the girls stairs. “And don’t you dare use my bed.” I hissed as he laughed disappearing up the stairs. I sighed, running a hand through my hair noticing that Draco had moved to sit beside me. 

“Theo uses your bed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow towards me. I smirked, turning slightly to face him. 

“Last year, he smashed some 6th year and I had to burn my sheets afterwards. I’ll get him back eventually.” Draco scoffed, leaning into the plush couch. 

“What a git.” 

“That’s what I say.” 

We were silent as the crackling of the firewood threatened to pull me to sleep. I felt the couch shift under me as I looked up slightly to see Draco moving closer to me. I smirked at him as he tilted my head up with a finger. “What are you doing, Draco? Shouldn’t you be with Pansy?” 

“I told you, there’s nothing going on. Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Then how bout we continue what we started over the summer?” I raised an eyebrow watching him lean towards my lips as I immediately pushed him away. He was about to object before smoothly I moved to straddle his hips, sitting on his lap. I smiled down at him as I moved one hand up into his hair, letting my fingers settle in his soft hair while the other settled on his chest. I could feel his breath against my lips as he slowly placed his hands on my hips, moving back to grip my rear. I smirked some as I moved sensually on his hips. I could see the dark desire in his eyes as I felt a hardness press against my inner thigh. 

“You caught me at the wrong time, Malfoy.” 

“Is that what we’re calling it? It seemed like the right time.” He murmured, squeezing my rear. I smirked, gripping his hair tightly, forcing his head to rest against the back of the couch.

“You poor boy..Pansy hasn’t been satisfying you enough?” I whispered, against his lips. His eyes narrowed as I smirked down at him. I continued to move my hips against his, his desire stroking my inner thighs. “I could take good care of you.” I said softly watching a flurry of emotions fly across his face. I let go of his hair before sliding off of him. He let out an agitated hiss through his clenched teeth watching my every move. 

“Could?” He asked snidely. I smiled walking away but coming up from behind the couch. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, letting my hands slowly slide down his chest towards his length. He grunted as I gripped him at the base, through his pants, gently biting his ear lobe. 

“Could.” I whispered. I slowly started to move my hand up and down his length feeling him breath in a sharp breath of air. He clenched his jaw as I bit down harder on his ear. 

“C..Corvo..” He grunted as my strokes continued but faster. I felt his head tilt back against my shoulder as I smiled, bending down to press my lips against his neck. He shuddered at my lips before I stopped abruptly. His eyes jerked open looking at me. 

“But I won’t.” I whispered against his ear. I smiled darkly, sliding away from him quickly as he turned my way, eyes narrowed into slits. 

“Come back and finish what you started.” He hissed at me as I walked towards the stairs. I stopped on the bottom step looking over my shoulder at him. His eyes held a dark, animalistic hue sending a chill down my spine. I gripped the stair railing a bit tighter, trying to steady my voice from the thirst in my stomach. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Malfoy.”


	5. Ambitious yet Silent

I sat quietly at the Slytherin table, the next morning, looking over my schedule. They were all advanced courses except for Dark Arts. I nibbled on the edges of my toast hearing the sound of excited first years as they tore through the Great Hall. I looked up slightly to see Eleanor running over to me, her Gryffindor robe flapping behind her. I smiled as she sat down across from me, flashing me a bright smile. Her cheeks were flushed red as she fumbled with her bag that was overloaded with books. 

“Morning Noelle!” She said, immediately grabbing for some cereal as I laughed slightly. 

“Slow down, El. You’re gonna get a stomachache.” I bopped her with my parchment as she gave me a sheepish smile. I glanced past her shoulder to see a few Gryffindors shyly looking at her before looking away quickly. “Your friends are staring.” 

“Oh! Don’t mind them.” Eleanor said in between bites. “Roisin whose in my year said you were really hot and some other students agreed. I think their names were Seamus and Dean? Oh and someone named Ron really likes you.” I chuckled watching her eat, resting my elbows on the table. 

“Does that bother you? Now that we’re both here?” 

“No! If anything it makes me really happy. You know I’ve been waiting to be at Hogwarts with you. And you seem to be really popular with everyone. I mean popular with the boys.” She smiled brightly at me, reaching for an apple. I snorted as I quietly watched my sister. 

Eleanor was a frail girl. When she was born, Eleanor had been diagnosed with a rare bone disease. Which meant we never got to do any sister bonding. Our family thought she wouldn’t even live old enough to get her Hogwarts letter, but actually Eleanor was a strong girl. And getting stronger each and every day. 

“Well, if anyone’s giving you trouble you let me know okay?” Eleanor rolled her eyes, holding a cup of milk to her lips. 

“Okay mom.” I smiled at her as I saw McGonagall walking towards us. 

“Good morning Miss Corvo and..Miss Corvo.” I smiled up at McGonagall as Eleanor looked up nervously. “You must be Noelle’s younger sister. She told me you were most excited for Transfiguration.” Eleanor shot me a look before nodding and smiling up at McGonagall. 

“Y-yes..I can’t wait for your class.” 

“Well I’m certain you won’t let me down. Your time table.” She handed the parchment to Eleanor who excitedly took it. McGonagall looked at me, a twinkle in her eye. “I saw that you signed up for my advanced class. A bit ambitious for a 5th year.” 

“I wouldn’t be a Slytherin then, would I?” I smiled at the elder Professor who chuckled. 

“I’ll see you in class, Noelle. Eleanor.” She nodded her goodbye walking away. 

“I have her first thing in the mornings!” Eleanor squealed as I laughed, taking a bite of my oatmeal. “Then potions..herbology, then..flying! This is going to be amazing.” 

“Can we have breakfast together everyday, Noelle?” I looked at Eleanor as she pushed up her large glasses. I smiled reaching over to tug on one of her pigtails. 

“Of course, El.” 

We continued talking about her classes as her eyes widened hearing about the things they probably would learn this year. I didn’t want to give away too much. I glanced down at her timetable noticing that most of her friends were getting up from their table. 

“It’s time for your first class right?” Eleanor squealed quickly packing up her things as I also stood up, gracefully taking my things. “Calm down, El. You’re gonna knock the table over.” I chuckled as she immediately slowed down, blushing at the nearby stares from the Slytherins. I met her on the other side of the table as we both walked out towards the doors. Her friends were waiting for us immediately hushing as we got closer. Eleanor smiled motioning between her friends and myself. 

“This is Noelle, my sister. Noelle these are my friends! Elsie, Roisin, Devon, and Matilda.” I smiled at the 4. They all flushed, Roisin’s mouth slightly open. 

“Take care of my sister yeah?” I winked at them as the girls giggled, wrapping their arms around Eleanor’s arms. 

“We will!” Matilda squeaked out. 

“Where’s transfiguration, Noelle?” Elsie asked quietly. I pointed them towards the left. 

“Down the hallway and take a right. It’s the second door on the left.” I smiled as they all giggled, running away. I waved them off watching them disappear around the corner. I turned to go the opposite way almost bumping into someone. 

“Oh. Good morning Harry.” I smiled seeing the boy in front of me. His hair was ruffled each way as he grinned my way. He adjusted his round glasses, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. 

“Morning Noelle. I met your sister last night. Who knew a Corvo could be a Gryffindor.” I smirked slightly. 

“I thought the exact same thing.” Harry flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes nervously scanned the wall, the floor, then back at me. 

“Uh,so..how was your summer?” 

“Terrible. I found out my ex cheated on me.” 

“Oh, god. That’s terrible - I mean are you okay? Wait, so you’re single now? Uh, it’s not-” I started to laugh placing a hand on his arm. He glanced down at my hand letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“Relax, Harry. I’m much better now.” He let out a sigh of relief as I removed my hand. He smiled crookedly at me, opening his mouth before immediately clamping it shut. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders I glanced to my side to see Theo staring darkly down at Harry. Theo’s jaw tightened, his obvious distaste for Harry evident on his face. 

“Potter.” Theo spat out. 

“Knott.” Harry said slowly. Harry’s eyes darted over to me as I sighed, pushing Theo’s arm off of me. I glared up at Theo who kept his eyes trained on Harry. 

“We should get to class. See you around, Harry.” I smiled at him walking around him as I heard Theo’s steps behind me. He shoved his hands into his robes, pulling out a cigarette. 

“I can’t stand that bloke. How are you friends with him?”

“Because he’s not as bad as you think. Don’t be rude.” I said, frowning slightly. He rolled his eyes, taking in the last drag of his cigarette, disposing it magically. We were about to enter the class when Theo jutted his arm out preventing me from entering. “What?” I looked up at him, his lips in a sly smile. 

“What did you do to Malfoy last night? He came back in an absolute rage last night. And this morning, he was a complete asshat.” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Nothing? Only talked for a bit before I went back up.” 

“You sure?” He wagged his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I pushed him out of the way. 

“Would I have reason to lie to you?” He snickered as he followed me into the classroom. 

“Always, I barely trust you.” I smirked at his answer. Most of the tables were already filled with older students as they glanced up at us. I recognized a few older Slytherins and Gryffindors but not so much the other ones. 

“Speak of the devil..Malfoy!” Theo shouted as I looked over towards the side table seeing him sitting by himself. He looked up at us from his book, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled as I walked over towards him with Theo. 

“Good morning Draco.” 

“Corvo.” He said sharply looking back down at his book. Theo smirked at me as we sat on either side of Draco. He stiffened slightly as I scooted closer to him. 

“It’s a small table.” I said, placing my books on it. He clenched his jaw as a paper bird flew past us landing on my book. I blinked a few times before opening it. I giggled at the drawing. I looked up towards the opposite table seeing Cassius Warrington smirking at me. He was a 7th year Slytherin and a part of the Quidditch team. Cassius was well known around the ladies especially for his looks. Short blonde hair, wide shoulders, muscles galore, and sharp facial features. I believe Daphne had called him a living Adonis. Cassius winked at me as I looked back down at the drawing. It was him flying on a broom giving me a bouquet of flowers. 

_ Wanna hookup?  _

I folded the letter placing it in my bag as I heard Draco scowl beside me. I glanced at him. 

“You don’t like Cassius?” 

“He’s an absolute pig. A gluttonous and obnoxious git.” I blinked a few times at Draco watching him glare daggers at Cassius. I bit my lips, hiding my laughter from him as Snape walked in, slamming the door shut. 

“Be quiet and turn to page 118.” 


	6. Beetle Brains & Detention

_D.M POV_

A mixture of emotions boiled through my veins as I watched Noelle speak with Warrington by the ingredient shelves. He was leaning against the wall, supported by his forearm with a smug expression on his face. He peered down at Noelle’s face saying something while taking a step towards her. She laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as he brushed her hair off her shoulder, resting his hand there. I gripped my quill tighter, eyes narrowed watching the interaction. She looked down at his hand before slowly looking up at him. She slyly moved his hand away, moving around him gracefully as if she were a dancer. She waved back at him walking back to our table. She had a small smile on her lips. Warrington was staring after her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. She walked closer to me, setting the ingredients on the table. She sat back on her stool, tying her hair up into a ponytail. I clenched my jaw seeing the top buttons of her uniform undone and how loose she wore her tie.

She was bloody mesmerizing and absolutely infuriating.

There was a certain charm that radiated with each step she took, every word she spoke, and every action she did. Not to mention the softness of her facial features, the sharpness of her eyes, and the curves of a bloody harpy.

She peered down into her boiling cauldron adding in a few more ingredients. She glanced towards me, her dark blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Need something, Draco?” I gritted my teeth together. I hated the way she said my name. It made me feel so small and insignificant in her presence.

But I sickeningly craved it.

“No.” I hissed jerking my gaze away from her. She laughed softly beside me, going back to her textbook. I stirred my cauldron, shaking myself out of my thoughts and seeing the familiarity of the color start to seep through the liquid. I glanced back towards Noelle seeing her pull her ponytail to the side exposing her neck. Her collar flipped down a bit as I saw a tiny part of a tattoo on her neck. I frowned. I never knew she had a tattoo there. Nonetheless, tattoos in general.

“Mr. Knott, if you continue playing with the beetle brains I’ll personally turn you into one.” Noelle and I both looked up to see Snape glaring down at Theo. Theo laughed placing the empty shells away and pointing to his half finished potion.

“Ah come on, Professor. Don’t ya think you’ll miss me if you did that?” Noelle laughed quietly beside me.

“Absolutely not.” The classroom rippled with laughter as Snape wrinkled his nose walking over towards us peering down at both of our cauldrons.

“Very good Mr. Malfoy. And as well to you Miss Corvo. As expected.” He gave me a certain look before stalking over towards another table. Noelle was gazing down at her Draught of Living Death potion, a sly smile playing on her lips.

“Snape should’ve turned Theo into a beetle brain so I wouldn’t have to listen to him anymore.” I spat out, ignoring the glare Theodore sent me. Noelle laughed again, stretching her arms behind her.

“I agree.” Theo stuck his tongue out at Noelle. She scooted closer to me as I instinctively leaned away. She lowered her voice, leaning against the table. “Theo told me you’ve been in a bad mood since last night.” My eyes slowly drifted down to her unbutton blouse than back up to her eyes. She smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“I’m perfectly fine.” I said flatly.

“Are you though?” Her dark pools seemed to draw me in closer as I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled once more before leaning away.

“Are you going to the party?” I blurted out. The other students were starting to pack up as Noelle looked back at me. She smirked, grabbing her things and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Are you?” She asked, taking a step towards me.

“Pansy begged so I guess.” I said through clenched teeth. She nodded immediately letting go of my tie.

“Pansy…” she said softly, looking towards the ceiling her eyes growing a bit distant before snapping right back. A frown was on her lips.

“Malfoy! Corvo! We’re gonna be late!” Theo called from the door as she slid past me. What was that look? I grabbed my things and walked to them. We pushed our way through the students, Noelle leading us.

We walked towards our DADA class seeing most of the students already there. Theo sauntered over towards Granger leaving Noelle and I. She looked back at me, winking.

“Looks like we’re desk partners again.” I followed after her towards the back of the class sitting down beside her. I glanced around. A bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins. I narrowed my eyes seeing Potter and Weasley sitting near the middle and Theo sitting beside Granger.

“She's just a filthy mudblood.” I grunted as Noelle chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest also watching Theodore and Hermione.

“But maybe this is who he needs.” Noelle said, making me look towards her. She had a coy smile on her lips as I scowled down at her. Who would want someone like that girl?

Umbridge emerged from the front of the class talking so high pitched it was difficult to even understand her. Books started to float towards us as they landed heavily on our desks.

“These books are for babies.” Someone muttered. I glanced over at Noelle who was flipping through the textbook. Everyone was whispering as Umbridge slowly walked through the throng of desks.

“You are all children. So these are the most appropriate books for you.” Noelle smirked, closing the book shut.

“Appropriate..” She muttered as Umbridge came to stand in front of our desk. I could see the tension in her jaw as she stared down at Noelle.

“And as a child you should be appropriately dressed Miss Corvo! 50 points from Slytherin.” Noelle rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a child, Professor.”

“You will not talk back to me Miss Corvo.” Umbridge was getting antsy as I heard a few snickers roll through the class. Theo was smirking while the Gryffindors stared in shock.

“Or what? You gonna tell me how much of a bad girl I am?” I looked to the side, hiding my laughter with a couch. Louder whispers echoed in the classroom, a few even laughing. Umbridge’s face was beet red as she whipped her wand towards Noelle’s face. Everyone went quiet as I stiffened in my seat, my eyes narrowing towards Umbridge. Noelle’s smirked wavered as her lips slowly formed a grim line. I glanced over at Noelle. The way Noelle was staring at Umbridge sent a chill down my spine. As if daring her to fire a spell her way. Like she wasn’t scared of anything.

“Enough! Detention Miss Corvo! I will not tolerate your vulgar behavior anymore!” Umbridge screeched. Noelle lounged in her chair, eyes narrowed as Umbridge slowly lowered her wand. “Now..I will not tolerate any more outspoken words in this class. Should anyone choose too you’ll see yourself in detention with Miss Corvo. Now everyone read the first chapters, silently!” She shot a look towards Noelle who stared after her as she walked away. I opened the book grimacing at the pathetic excuse of what would suffice as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Noelle leaned forward letting out a slight breath as she pulled her hair down out of the ponytail. She raked her fingers through it, holding the hair tie between her teeth. She was eyeing Umbridge before slapping the hair tie around her wrist. She leaned towards me, her hair falling against my arm slightly. She was so close as her perfume wafted into my nostrils.

She smelled like the sea.

“Join me in detention?” She whispered to me as I smirked slightly.

“Like hell.” 


	7. Bad Girl

I tapped my fingers quietly against my book, eyes vacantly staring at the words in the textbook. A loud bell rang signaling class had ended as everyone started to pack up. I slowly closed the book, glancing up to see Theo walking towards me with a sneer on his lips. 

“Corvo first detention of the year! You win!” I chuckled, standing up and placing my things in my bag. 

“What’s my prize then?” I said as Theo laughed. 

“Recognition as the baddest bitch in Hogwarts. I’ll see you at lunch.” I waved him off as Draco followed after him, darting a look my way as I walked up to the front of the classroom. I knocked on the Professor’s door as it opened slowly. I cringed at the sight.

Everything was bright pink. Even the furniture. Her walls were lined with cat photos, all of them meowing in unison while a few hissed in my direction. Umbridge looked up from her seat, smiling wickedly, as she set down her teacup. 

“Come, come.” She motioned to the fluffy chair across from her as I walked over, sitting down. I looked at her unenthusiastically as a parchment and a quill were laid before me. “I expected a lot from you Miss Corvo. Your mother and father are highly respected officials at the Ministry. I would think that they would’ve taught you to respect your elders.” I scoffed, leaning back in the seat. 

“Respect is earned, Professor. Not given. You expect me to treat you with the exact same respect when you’re not even teaching us basic skills against the Dark Arts?” Umbridge’s face went red again as she let in a sharp breath. 

“Your mother and father would be appalled by the content in your past textbooks-“ 

“Really? Funny cause my mom helped write it.” I smirked. The vein in Umbridge’s temple started to pop out as she stood up abruptly causing her chair to fall. 

“Silence!” She screeched. The cats all hissed while a few ran away terrified. She let out a slow breath turning her back to me. “For detention you will write 50 lines.” I looked at the quill and parchment as I picked up the quill examining it. 

“What am I writing, Professor?” Umbridge glanced back at me, a smirk on her lips. 

“Since you seem to enjoy acting like a brat, you will write your own words. I am a bad girl.” I raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled towards me, picking up her teacup. Rolling my eyes, I went to dip the quill when I stopped. 

“There’s no ink-“ 

“It’s not necessary. Go on.” She said hurriedly as I sighed, starting to write on the parchment. For the first few lines nothing was coming out onto the parchment but then I felt it. I gasped, feeling a horrifying heat against the top of my hand. It felt like someone was pouring lava into my flesh. I dropped the quill as I held my right hand to me. My eyes widened as my skin started to tear apart right below my index knuckle, forming into words in my exact handwriting. Blood slowly started to drop down from the new cuts as I stared, horrified, at the bright red slash marks. 

Umbridge turned towards me, smiling devilishly. 

“I believe you have about 42 more lines, Miss Corvo.” I glared up at her shakily picking up the quill. With each brush stroke, a new sense of pain shot through me. Each stroke was causing the already cut letters to continue burning into my skin. I had to bite my lower lip to bottle in a scream. This woman was fucking insane. Blood dripped onto the parchment as I continued writing, forcing myself through the pain. The letters burned into my skin as I glanced at the top of my hand. 

_I am a bad girl._

_._

I left an hour later grasping my bleeding hand to my chest. It was like my hand was being encased by fire. I broke out into a sprint towards the girls bathroom. I forced my hand underneath the cold water, grasping the edge of the sink with my good hand. I gasped in relief watching the sink fill with blood. I slowly removed my hand from the water seeing the scars start to darken as I placed my wand against my hand. 

“Ferula.” I said softly as bandages wrapped themselves tightly around my entire hand ending at my wrist. I wiggled my fingers wincing as I felt the tearing in my flesh. The healing phase was going to suck. 

I glanced at my reflection, narrowing my eyes slightly as I ran my good hand through my hair. I left the bathroom going towards the Great Hall, already seeing it packed with students for lunch. Eleanor was talking excitedly to her friends at the Gryffindor table as I walked over to my table seeing Theo talking with Draco and Christopher. I sat down beside Theo as he turned towards me. 

“Took you long enough. Thought maybe you died or something.” I rolled my eyes, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my hand. I chewed my inner lip as I reached for some bread. My fingers brushed against someone’s as I looked up to see Draco reaching for the same piece. He raised an eyebrow moving to the piece beside it. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, pointing a finger at my hand. I gripped the bread realizing that my bandaged hand was exposed as I slowly tore the bread apart. 

“Fell.” I stated flatly. Draco didn’t seem convinced, keeping his eyes on me as I continued eating my bread, my gaze drifting aimlessly to the wall. 

“So party’s on Friday and fucking Flint wants us to do tryouts on Saturday! What a git.” Theo whined, poking his fork into his lunch.

“It’s like he wants us to fail.” Christopher snidely said as Theo nodded fervently. 

“You’re trying out right Malfoy?” Theo asked. 

“You wouldn’t have a seeker if I didn’t.” Draco snorted as Theo elbowed me from my daydream. I glanced at Theo who gave me a sly smile. 

“You finally trying out this year? I know you’ve got a great arm, Corvo.” I shot him a glare smacking his head with my hand. I winced at the pain that shot through my hand immediately gripping it on my lap. He laughed, wagging his eyebrows. “Come on! We need a new beater. Plus Christopher said you always wanted to try out.” I glanced at Christopher who immediately looked down at his food. 

“I won’t be able to now cause I broke my fucking hand on your head.” I snapped as he laughed again. 

“Please?” He begged leaning towards me as I sighed. Draco’s eyes were on me, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at his food.

“Fine, fine! Get off of me.” I pushed Theo off of me as he howled raising his hands in the air. Students turned towards us as I shook my head in embarrassment. 

“What are your next classes Noelle?” I looked up at Christopher who smiled slightly. 

“I have free periods. Most of my classes are tomorrow.” 

“If you’re trying out, I can help you train a bit before Saturday.” I raised an eyebrow at him. His smile grew as I felt my stomach flip. An odd feeling fluttered in my stomach.. Theo smirked, darting his eyes between us. 

“Is this rekindled love?” He asked slyly as I looked away from Chris, a frown on my lips. 

“I’ll think about it.” I said, ignoring Theo’s question. I could hear Chris chuckle as him and Theo started to talk about Quidditch. I rubbed my forehead going to grab some more food as I felt a heated gaze on me. I looked up to see Draco staring at me, his grey eyes smoldering with emotions. His jaw was clenched tightly, the smirk long gone, as I raised an eyebrow at him. He slowly looked away listening quietly to Theo and Christopher’s conversatio . I frowned at his reaction, grabbing some fruit and standing up. 

“Where you going?” Theo asked, looking at me. 

“My room. I need a nap.” I said shortly, grabbing my things and hastily walking out. I looked down to see my hand starting to bleed through the bandages as I sighed some more. 

This year was already starting to suck. 


	8. No bumphing allowed

Thankfully Pansy or Daphne weren’t in the room leaving me to have a restful hour nap. A much needed power nap. I rubbed my eyes hearing a knock on the door. I yawned, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders as I opened the door. My eyes widened seeing Christopher in the doorway. He was dressed in loose joggers with a tight dark green Slytherin uniform long sleeve shirt on. My heart pounded as I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. 

“Christopher..” 

“How was your nap?” I frowned at him leaning against the door frame. 

“Much needed. What are you doing here?” He smiled holding his broom. 

“Let’s go train, Corvo. You’re gonna need it.” 

“You don’t trust my raw talent, Chris?” I smirked as he chuckled softly. The sound was reminiscent. 

“You havent hit a bludger in a while so I have to make sure you’re up to par. What kind of keeper would I be if I didn’t look after my players?” I blinked a few times seeing him slightly lean towards me as I took a step back. 

“I’m not even on the team. Give me 10.” He smiled again, nodding as he walked downstairs. I closed the door feeling a flush run up my cheeks. 

Stop. 

I sighed quickly changing into some appropriate clothing. I put on some black yoga pants and a long sleeve Slytherin sweater. I pulled on a windbreaker and my sneakers before walking out of the room. 

Christopher was waiting for me in the common room, leaning against the couch. He smiled at me again, leading me to the door. We walked quietly down the hallways and towards the Quidditch Pitch. I used to just watch their games, only playing casually with Theo and the team casually. He walked me towards the locker room smirking as he lifted the dark green curtain. I paused, glancing at him. 

“I’m not falling for it, Christopher.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play dumb. You always told me you wanted to do it in the locker room.” I smirked as he laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Oh come on, Noelle. I’m not like that anymore. The equipment is in there anyway.” My heart fluttered when he said my name. I rolled my eyes at him entering the spacious locker room. The new Nimbus 3000 brooms were caged up as he walked towards them, opening it. He threw me one of the dark brooms, catching and grasping it tightly. The wood felt smooth against my hands as he threw me some gloves. 

“I think these are small enough for you.” I snorted, catching them and sliding them on. They fit perfectly and felt more sturdy against the broom handle. A smile played on my lips as I looked up to see Christopher standing near me. He raised a hand brushing my hair behind my ear. I froze at his touch our eyes meeting. His fingers gently brushed against my cheek as I felt my breath hitch in my throat. 

“Oh. Parkinson.” We both turned to see Draco lifting the curtain that led to the pitch. His eyes shifted between Chris and I as I leaned away from him, gripping the broom tightly. Chris sighed, standing upright as he frowned towards Draco. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Training, what else.” He snapped moving towards the gloves. Chris watched him before motioning for me to follow him out to the Pitch. Draco didn’t look at me as I passed by him. The sand felt very soft under my sneakers as Chris handed me a beater’s bat. I turned it around in my head gently whipping it around. The pain didn’t hit me as hard in my hand as I got used to the weight again. 

“You gonna go left or right?” Chris asked, smirking at me and grabbing the other bat. 

“You should know which arm is stronger.” I said smoothly, hearing Chris’s laugh. I mounted my broom about to take off when Draco came out to the Pitch. He eyed Chris darkly pulling on his gloves. He wore a black long sleeve, his jersey hanging loosely on him. Chris’s lips turned into a firm line as I glanced between him and Draco. 

“Don’t you have a hurt arm, Parkinson? Let me train with her.” I looked at Chris who stared blankly at Draco. He was hesitant before he tossed him the bat as he caught it gracefully. I smirked slightly, lifting off into the air as I gripped the broom with my thighs. I tied my hair back into a low ponytail as Draco flew up across from me while Chris flew a bit aways observing.

“No bumphing allowed, Corvo!” Chris shouted at me as I laughed. There was only one time I had accidentally hit the bludger into the bleachers. It barely missed Pansy. I giggled at the memory. I gripped the broom with my left arm holding the bat tightly in my right. It had been a while since I had played. “Heads up!” The bludger whizzed past my head from the ground as I stared at it for a while. It was falling towards me as I winded my arm back feeling my muscles tense up. I smiled some. 

It kinda looked like Umbridge’s head. 

\-------------------------------------------------

_ D.M POV _

I hadn’t really played with Noelle. She mostly played with Theo, Blaise, and Christopher. As a seeker, I had no reason to be around her. Theo had always boasted that he thought Noelle would be a good beater, but she definitely didn’t look like it. Beaters needed incredible upper body strength mostly in their arms to hit the bludger and Noelle didn't seem to have that. My mind jolted to the other night in the common room feeling a dark heat stir in my stomach. 

Oh. She did have a good grip. 

I smirked as she hit the bludger towards me. I barely had enough time to hit it back, shaking the thoughts out of my head. The force of the bludger against the bat vibrated through my arm. 

“Come on, Draco. Hit it like you mean it!” She teased flying quickly towards the bludger as she hit it back towards me. I snorted, catching up to her and hitting it right back. She dodged out of the way flying towards the rings hitting the bludger before it could go through the hoop. It flew towards me as I ducked, it splitting the wooden post behind me. 

I narrowed my eyes at her as she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. The bludger freed itself flying angrily towards Noelle as she immediately hit it again sending it flying into the opposite rings. She smiled, flying to be beside me. I looked at her, her bright black hair shimmering in the sunlight. 

“Well?” 

“You looking for some satisfaction from me?” I snipped as she giggled. 

“I need to build some rapport with my teammates.” 

“That’s if you even get on the team.” I said, frowning. She smiled at me. 

“Do you want me to be on the team?” She asked quietly, a playful smirk on her lips. I stared at her, narrowing my eyes slightly. Christopher flew up to us smiling at Noelle. 

“I think you’ll be just fine.” Christopher said. She smiled flying beside him as they flew to the ground. I watched them as he patted her back, keeping his hand on the small of her back. She shoved him away playfully as she glanced over her shoulder at me before disappearing into the locker room with Christopher. 

If her being on the team meant spending more time with her than yes. I absolutely wanted her on the team. 


	9. The Slytherin Welcome Party

It was exhausting having class back to back the next day. Not to mention that they were mostly all Advanced classes. Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Divination. I tilted my head feeling my neck pop as I stretched my arms high above my head feeling everything align in my spine. 

“Hey Corvo.” I looked up seeing Cassius smirking down at me. We had just ended Divination class as I smiled up at him, gathering my things. 

“Cassius.” He leaned against my desk, his dark eyes traveling up and down my body. “My eyes are up here.” I smirked at him as he chuckled following me out the door. 

“I heard you’re trying out for the team. Flint told me.” 

“And?” I looked at him as he ran a large hand through his tousled dirty blonde hair. He slung his bag over his shoulder, smirking down at me. 

“Beaters usually go to men, not small girls like you.” 

“Are you threatened by me, Cassius?” A sneer raised on his lips as he thrusted an arm to grip the door frame to the Slytherin common room, blocking my entrance. I looked up at him slowly as he leaned down towards me. 

“Not at all. Just..curious how good your arm strength really is.” I raised an eyebrow at him as I rolled my eyes. 

“Not in a million years, Cassius. If you’re desperate for a fuck go ask Daphne or even Alena.” Alena was his fuck partner for the past few years as a darkness swept across his eyes. 

“You’re really such a tease, Corvo.” He whispered as I smirked. “And you enjoy it don’t you?” 

I batted my eyelashes at him sliding under his arm and into the open common room. I glanced back at Cassius seeing him watch me with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Cassius.” 

.

Music was pounding throughout the common room as the annual Slytherin welcoming party had started. It was only for 4th through 7th years and the only time Snape didn’t mind us going wild. I sat on the floor finishing up my makeup as I looked at the reflection seeing Pansy and Daphne also getting ready. They both wore almost identical dark green velvet tube dresses, adding some shimmering lotion to their arms and chest. They were giggling already taking sips from the mixed firewhiskey and pumpkin juice concoction that Blaise had made. I finished my eyeliner standing up and adjusting the black mini skirt. It ended at the middle of my thighs, the right side having a slit in it exposing a garter belt wrapped tightly around my upper thigh. The skirt clung tightly to my hips and thighs as I complimented it with a white long sleeve oversized button down tucked into my skirt halfway. The collar hung loosely on my shoulders almost sliding off as I unbuttoned the first few buttons. I clasped a black velvet choker around my neck, my fingers tracing against the dark spider web tattoo that was semi exposed behind my ear. I pulled on my ankle boots, the heels giving me that extra height as I let my hair fall in waves against my back. 

“Come on! I gotta find Theo.” Daphne whined pulling Pansy out the door, the music growing louder with the opened door. I followed after them, the deep bass pumping through my body as I walked down the stairs. There were a few students already snogging against the staircases as I maneuvered around them. The main floor of the common room had been removed of all furniture except for the couch and plush chairs leaving most of the space for dancing. It was absolutely packed. 

“Corvo! Corvo!” I looked to the side seeing Theo push through a few people smirking at me. He looked me up and down, whistling. “Wow.” He handed me a drink as I smiled at him. He had on a dark green button down with a slim black tie and dark jeans. His cheeks were already reddening. 

“How much have you had to drink, Theo?” 

“Enough!” He smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to the side of the common room. The music was deafening as Theo pumped his cup against mine. 

“Bottoms up!” I smirked downing the entire drink in one swoop. We both grimaced at the alcohol as I covered my mouth. 

“That’s not fire whiskey, Theo!” I shouted as he wagged his eyebrows at me. 

“I know! It’s vodka!” He grabbed me another drink as he pulled me towards the couches. Blaise was speaking with Alena, her blonde hair pushed into a tight bun as he snaked an arm around her waist. I sipped on my drink noticing Daph was tonguing some 6th year in the corner. 

“You lost your girl?” Theo looked over towards Daphne, a dark smirk on his lips. 

“Nah. She’ll come back. They always do.” He winked at me as we both took another shot together. I shook my head as the cup automatically refilled. 

“You’re gonna kill me!” 

“That’s the point! We’re getting fucked tonight!” He shouted as we downed the 3rd shot. I could feel my cheeks already starting to heat up. 

“Noelle!” I looked to my side seeing Christopher stumbling over to me. His shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, exposing his chiseled chest. Theo smirked standing close to me as I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Chris.” 

“You look fucking hot.” He slurred taking a sip of his drink. I chuckled as I eyed him up and down. “Let me undo this yeah?” He reached up to my shirt as I swatted his hand away. 

“You’re drunk, Chris.” 

“Yeah so?” 

“Christopher!” We all looked over to see a girl waving him over. He smiled at her before looking at me. 

“She’ll let me undo her.” He said dryly as I gripped my cup tighter. 

“Good for you.” I snapped, giving him a tight smile. He smirked at me before stumbling back over towards the girl. 

“Bloke can’t handle his alcohol.” Theo laughed as I rolled my eyes. 

“Let’s take another shot.” I said abruptly as Theo smirked at me. 

“It’d be my pleasure, Corvo.” Theo said clicking our glasses together. 

The room was spinning. 

I giggled watching Theo attempt to do a handstand before landing roughly on his back. Everyone laughed as he got up immediately being pushed over by Daphne as they started to have a huge make out sesh on the ground. Everyone hollered at them as I smirked, taking another sip of my drink. 

“Corvo.” I glanced to my side seeing Draco walk towards me. His hands were deep in his black pants as he smirked over at me. His white hair was tousled, his cheeks a slight pink color as he raised his drink to me. I smiled tapping it against his as we both downed the shot. He looked over at Theo, wrinkling his nose. 

“Didn’t realize Theo was such a public guy.” I chuckled as our cups refilled. 

“You must not know him that well then. Where’s Pansy?” I looked at Draco who shrugged.

“Can’t handle her alcohol. Had to take her upstairs.” 

“Just like her brother then.” We both laughed together as I leaned against the wall a bit. The coolness of the stone felt good against my warm skin. 

“Not sure what you saw in him.” He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What’d you say?” He leaned towards me, casually pressing his chest against my arm. His hot breath tickled against my ear. 

“Not sure what you saw in Parkinson.” I turned my head looking up at him. He peered down at me a smirk on his lips. I couldn’t help but stare at his lips before meeting his gaze again. I smiled at him, pushing him away with a finger. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy.” He chuckled, taking a large gulp of his drink. 

“Guess we’re both fucked up then.” I smirked at him, raising my cup to his statement. 

“I’ll drink to that.” 

I peered at him over the brim of the cup as he took a step back, a devilish smirk on his lips. The way the dimmed lights lit his hair and face made him look absolutely intoxicating. He beckoned me with a finger towards the dance floor, hiding my smile behind the cup. I set my cup down walking towards him as he continued walking backwards until I met up with him. We were in the middle of the dance floor, bodies meshed together forcing me to take a step towards him. His hand slinked around my waist, his fingers coldly pressing against my hips. My hands pressed against his chest sliding upwards to wrap themselves around his neck. His lips curved into a smirk as he pulled me closer to him, our bodies grazing against each other. He leaned towards me, his eyes smoldering with desire and alcohol as he rested his forehead against mine. His breath brushed against my lips. He smelled like fire whiskey and fresh mints. His arms slowly moved around my waist pressing his hips against mine. I tilted my head back a bit as he lowered his lips to the base of my neck. He brushed his lips against it, sending a shiver down my body. My fingers raked down against his back as he hovered his lips against my shoulder and collarbone. 

“You don’t want me, Malfoy.” I whispered as he lifted his head towards me. “I’m fucking crazy.” 

“But there’s no one like you, Corvo. And that drives me wild.” He said darkly, lowering his lips to mine as I turned away from him pressing my back against his chest. He chuckled, his hands settling on my hips pressing his hips roughly against my rear. I grinded against hips feeling his hot breath tickling my ear and neck as his hand slowly came up to settle against the base of my neck. I slinked a hand back sliding my fingers through his hair, resting the back of my head against his shoulder. His other hand moved down to the slit in my skirt gripping it tightly. “Noelle..” he murmured darkly, against my cheek. I untangled myself from him turning slightly towards him as I smirked. His eyes narrowed as I winked at him. 

“Your girlfriends back.” He looked up at the stairs as did I seeing Pansy stumbling drunkenly down them. I smirked back at him again adjusting my collar as I walked the opposite way of Pansy. I touched my neck, his touch seared into my skin as I smiled. 

“Corvo!” Theo was stumbling towards me as he wrapped a drunken arm around my shoulders forcing his weight against me as he laughed. His tie was missing and some of his buttons were as well. I giggled at him. I could see dark hickies on his neck as I held him up with my shoulder. 

“You fucking reek, Theo.” I chuckled as I helped him up the stairs. He stumbled laughing and hiccupping. 

“That would be Daph and maybe some of Alena too.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes, forcing him to continue up the stairs. “Let me sleep with you, Corvo. I’ll let you be big spoon..” He whined as I grunted, basically carrying him up the stairs now. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t want my bed to be filthy.” He hiccupped as I barged the door open, stumbling in with Theo. I dropped him on the floor blowing a strand of hair out of my face. 

“Merlin mate.” Blaise hollered from his bed smirking as he slid off. Theo was already snoring as I rolled my shoulder rubbing it. “Corvo.” Blaise smirked at me grabbing Theo’s arm and dragging him to his bed. I glanced at the side seeing Draco and Pansy sitting on his bed. She giggled, her hand circling on his thighs as she laid in between his legs. She was kissing his neck as his eyes met mine. His eyes darkened as I smirked some, biting my lower lip towards him. I saw his hand clench into a fist on his leg as I turned away, winking at Blaise. 

“Night boys.” Blaise grunted out a reply as I turned away, giving one last wink towards Draco before slamming the door shut.


	10. Our Little Secret

My head was pounding as I woke up the next morning, groaning. I rubbed my eyes, blinking them a few times seeing Pansy and Daphne half sprawled on their bed with their clothes on from last night. I sighed, sliding off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. I grabbed my shower items before locking the door behind me. I quickly turned on the hot water in the shower, shivering at how cold the tile was against my bare feet. I stripped my pajamas off jumping into the shower as I sighed feeling the hot water hit against my body and hair. My eyes closed feeling the heat surround me, the steam surrounding the small bathroom. It felt suffocating yet intoxicating. 

Like Draco’s eyes. 

My eyes opened slowly, a smirk playing on my lips. I wonder if he remembered what he had spilled to me last night. I lathered myself in my favorite soap, rose water and pink sea salt. It reminded me of the ocean. I hummed to myself as I quickly washed my body and hair. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me as I wiped down the mirror staring at my reflection. I touched my neck down to my collarbone tracing the bone that jutted out from my skin. A scar nestled right underneath my collarbone as my fingers skimmed against the discolored skin. 

I left the bathroom, steam exiting out with me into the bedroom hearing Daphne’s snores as I changed into the Slytherin Quidditch uniform. I pulled on my black yoga pants and the dark green and white long sleeve uniform shirt. Lastly, I slipped on the short sleeve dark green robe looping the strings, criss cross style, through the holes to keep it together. I said a quiet incantation to dry my hair as I pulled it back into a high ponytail. Slipping into my black sneakers, I walked out of my room. The common room was quiet, remnants of the party still visible as I stepped over a few passed out students on the ground. I shook my head, nudging a few of them with my foot. 

“Hey. Get up. You can’t be blocking the walkway.” The boys slowly opened their eyes, groggily getting up as they held their heads. I rolled my eyes walking out of the common room and heading towards the Great Hall. Theo and Draco were already sitting at the table, both hanging their heads low. Both of them were in the same uniforms as I walked over towards them. There weren’t that many students in the Great Hall since it was a weekend morning. 

“Morning boys.” I said, sliding into the spot beside Theo. He groaned, resting his head on his forearms. I smirked, grabbing an apple and some toast. I started to eat while Theo raised his head to look at me. He squinted towards me before resting his head on my shoulder. 

“How are you so chipper? My head feels like it’s going to explode.” I snorted taking a bite of my toast. 

“I can handle my drinks.” He sighed as I glanced over at Draco. He was rubbing his forehead drinking some water. “How do you feel, Draco?” His eyes drifted over towards me, pausing as if he was trying to remember something. Dark circles underlined his eyes as I saw the remnants of dark colored hickies across his pale neck. 

“Like shit.” He snipped quickly looking away. Theo slowly raised his head, clasping his hands over his face. 

“I can’t even function! How am I supposed to even fly a broom! Maybe if I beg Flint he’ll just put me on the team…” 

“Maybe if you drank some water like Draco you wouldn’t be whining so much.” I side eyed Theo who immediately grabbed his goblet downing his water waiting until it refilled automatically. The doors opened as Blaise, Marcus Flint, Cassius, and Lucian Bole walked through all dressed in their Quidditch uniforms. They all sauntered towards us pushing through students to make their way over to the table. Blaise took his seat beside me while the others sat on the bench with Draco. Marcus smirked at me, lips pulling over his crooked teeth. I didn’t care too much for Marcus. He was a cheat and liked to play Quidditch dirty. She remembered the incident with the Gryffindor seeker, Wood. 

“Marcus. Mate. Help a bloke out. My head’s killing me today.” Theo whined while everyone snickered at him. Marcus looked at him narrowing his eyes. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much then you git.” I smirked behind my toast watching Theo down another thing of water. Lucian stared at me, his jaw agape. I wrinkled my nose towards him. 

“You’ve got a little drool coming out, Bole.” I said, motioning to the corner of his lips. Theo and Blaise laughed at the boy as he wiped away the drool coming out of his mouth. I don’t know how he made it on the team last year. It was a miracle that Bole even knew how to get to the Quidditch pitch without large arrows pointing him there. Maybe Marcus was going for size factor than wits. 

“Leave him be, Corvo. He’s just sizing you up.” Cassius said, a sneer on his lips. I smiled fakely towards Cassius, looking Bole up and down. 

“Don’t flatter him, Cassius. He can barely function.” I rolled my eyes seeing Bole staring absently at the table as Cassius elbowed him shaking him from his thoughts. A ripple of laughter ran through the group as everyone ate their breakfast quietly. 

Theo’s face finally had some color in it as I followed after the group towards the Quidditch Pitch. I trailed behind them taking in a breath of fresh air, a sharp wind hitting my senses. It was going to be difficult to fly today. 

“Corvo.” I looked to my side seeing Draco walk up to me. He squinted down at me as if the bright sunlight was too much for him. I smirked, digging into my bag and taking out a wrapped candy. 

“You look like shit, Malfoy.” I smirked holding the candy out to him as he took it, unwrapping and popping it into his mouth. 

“Fuck off.” I chuckled, placing my hands in the green robe. We stood quietly on the ledge before I glanced at him. 

“See you down at the pitch.” 

“Wait.” I stopped on the lower step looking back at him. He was studying me, eyes slightly narrowed. He looked so elegant in the sunlight. 

“Did I say something to you last night?” I raised an eyebrow at him. Draco would’ve never said what he had said if he wasn’t intoxicated. The look of suspicion on his face said so. I just smiled, shrugging. 

“I don’t really remember. I was pretty wasted.” 

“Right..” He softly said. I turned away from him walking down the steps towards the pitch, my smile increasing. 

_ It’ll be my little secret.  _


	11. Tryouts

There were only 3 girls trying out for the team. Marla Bletchley, Addison Sweeper, and myself. Marla and Addison were both 6th years as they smiled towards me.

“About time you tried out Noelle.” Addison said, her thick Irish accent showing. I laughed slipping on the arm and shin guards.

“Theo practically begged so why not. I’ve got nothing to lose.” I said glancing over at the two of them. Addison had been substitute keeper to Christopher while Marla hadn’t made the team yet. This was going to be her second time trying out. “You going for starter, Addison?”

“Hell yeah I am. I refuse to be second to Parkinson for another year.” She snorted, running a hand through her brown hair. I smiled, grabbing a broom and a bat.

“I’ll make sure to knock him off his broom for you.” She smirked as we bumped knuckles before walking out of the locker rooms together. There were a multitude of Slytherin girls cheering in the bleachers as Marla snorted behind me.

“They act as if this is a legitimate game.” Addison and I laughed at her comment walking towards the middle of the field. There were maybe 20 or so students trying out as I saw Theo in the throng of people. I waved at the girls walking towards him as he yawned. He smirked at me.

“Did you see that Granger came?” I raised an eyebrow as he pointed up towards the bleachers. Sure enough, Hermione was sitting by herself, far away from the other Slytherin students. She was glancing nervously around her, fidgeting with her curly hair. I snorted, adjusting my gloves.

“How’d you manage that?”

“I didn’t. She just showed up.” He smiled wryly at me before waving at her. She gave him a slight wave back as he stuck his chest out proudly. “Like sheep to the slaughter.”

“Unless you make a complete ass of yourself today.” I retorted, receiving a shove from Theo. I shoved him back as someone cleared their throat near the front of the crowd. It was Marcus. Draco was standing a bit behind him, adjusting his arm guards.

“Oi! Listen up you sorry lot. I don’t have time to babysit my team so you either know your shit or you don’t. We’ll do a mock game for tryouts. First one to score wins. And don’t get comfortable. Just because you were on last year's team doesn't mean jack shit! I'm looking right at you Knott.” Theo snorted, gripping his broom a bit tighter. We separated off into teams that Marcus had put us into.

I glanced around the mock team that I had been placed in. Addison, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Graham, and Adrian. Theo elbowed me slightly, winking. He was twirling the beater bat in his hand as I mounted my broom. We all took off into the air as I leaned back a bit, stabling my broom with my thighs. I held the bat tightly in my hand seeing the opposing team. Christopher, Cassius, Lucian, Marla, and 3 others. They were younger years. Cassius smirked towards me as I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Addison who smiled at me before looking at Draco. His jaw was clenched as a large roar of cheers came from the Slytherin stands.

“Go Draco!” The loudest cheer coming from Pansy.

“No bumphing allowed! You hear me Corvo?” I turned to look at Marcus who had a smirk on his lips. I frowned.

“Why does everyone think I’m gonna fucking hit someone in the stands...” I muttered making Theo laugh as Marcus raised a hand. I gripped my broom tightly as Theo leaned towards me.

“Tag team Parkinson?” I asked him. His grin grew in size rubbing his hands together.

“Hell yeah.”

Marcus blew a whistle as the quaffle was thrown upwards. Blaise grabbed it rushing towards the opposite rings. Theo and I split up speeding after him. He passed the quaffle to Adrian as the bludger came speeding towards him. I raced forward immediately hitting it away towards Christopher as Adrian threw the quaffle into a ring. Christopher narrowly missed the bludger but managed to grab the quaffle. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight, his lips perched in a smirk. He threw the quaffle towards Cassius who kept it close to his chest. Our chasers couldn’t get anywhere near Cassius as he threw it towards our hoops but Addison caught it last minute. 

She threw it back into play as I glanced at Theo. He was practically dodging and weaving between the players to confuse Lucian as I flew towards the bludger hitting it towards the chaser who was after Blaise. It knocked into his broom sending him tumbling to the ground.

“Nice Corvo!” Theo shouted, flying after Blaise. I winced feeling the pain that shot though my hand. Should’ve mended it a bit before tryouts.

“Get a move on!” I looked up seeing Draco glaring down at me. He flew after the Snitch as I scowled after him. Theo had managed to knock down the other Chaser leaving only Cassius. He glared at the both of us as Blaise scored a goal against Christopher.

Marcus blew the whistle signaling the end of the match. We all flew down as I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my sleeve. Theo patted me roughly on my back as I glared at him slightly, elbowing his stomach.

“What are you getting at, Knott!” We both looked up to see Cassius storming towards us. He shoved Theo back as I saw Theo’s eyes light up in anger. “You almost took my arm out!”

“Relax, Warrington. I wasn’t aiming for you.” Theo retorted, shoving him back.

“You’re such a pain in my ass, Knott. Should’ve knocked you out years ago.”

“Try me now!” Theo shouted as he went to shove Cassius again.

“Theo! Stop!” I shouted getting in between them and forcing Theo back.

“How cute, Knott. Your little girlfriend has to protect you?” I narrowed my eyes towards Cassius who glared down at me. Theo hissed through his clenched teeth as I turned around to face Cassius.

“I’ll fucking knock your teeth out if you don't shut up.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Cassius sneered as I clenched my hands into fists taking a step towards him only to be stopped by someone. I looked up to see Draco standing in front of me, facing Cassius. Cassius narrowed his eyes at Draco as they stood eye to eye.

“Do something stupid and you're off the team.” Draco said darkly. Cassius looked at all of us, scowling and turning away from us to storm to the locker room. Draco glanced at me over his shoulder as I turned away, punching Theo in the stomach. He grunted, holding his stomach.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Stop trying to get into fights. Remember the last one with that Gryffindor?” I hissed at him shaking my head in disbelief.

“Oh come on, Corvo! I could’ve taken Cassius easily.” I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Theo would never learn. He smiled at me though, rubbing his stomach some more before throwing an arm around my shoulders. “We’re drinking again tonight. You down?" I sighed, shrugging his arm off of me as we both walked towards the locker rooms. 

“Do I have a choice?" 

"Nah, you never did." 


	12. Spin the Bottle

I somehow made the Quidditch team alongside Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Addison. Cassius and Marcus were the last 2 Chasers. I sat on my bed wrapping new bandages across my hand glancing up at Pansy and Daphne who were sitting in the middle of the floor. A knock came to the door as Pansy got up to open it. Blaise, Theo, Christopher, and Draco walked in as Pansy immediately went to cling onto Draco’s arm. I watched his expression turn to annoyance as I smirked quietly, pulling the sleeves down on my sweater to cover my hands. 

“For you, malady!” I rolled my eyes as Theo handed me a cup. I sniffed it immediately wrinkling my nose. “Gin and pumpkin juice!” He sat on the edge of my bed as I joined him, folding my legs underneath me. Everyone else was sitting on the floor. 

“We should play a game!” Daphne suggested, winking at Theo. “Spin the bottle.” 

“What a Muggle game to play.” Blaise snorted, downing his drink as it refilled. 

“It’ll be fun! Come on. Right Theo?” She smiled at him as he grinned a bit, sliding off the bed to the floor. 

“Let me get some shots in me and I’ll be good to go.” He looked back at me as I took a sip of my drink. 

“You in, Corvo?” 

“Not like you’ll give me a choice anyways.” I retorted moving to sit inbetween Blaise and Christopher. Christopher looked absolutely terrible, probably upset that he lost his main spot as keeper. 

“Good! Now everyone has to take at least 3 shots before we start this yeah?” Everyone nodded as we all raised our glasses. 

“Bottoms up!” 

.  
.

5 shots in and we were all ready. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as Theo clumsily placed the empty bottle of gin on the ground. 

“Are we kissing publicly? Or is this a private thing?” Blaise asked, leaning back on his palms. 

“Public obviously!” Pansy shouted, giggling. Her cheeks were bright red as she leaned against Draco. His eyes were hooded as he glanced down at her before meeting my gaze. I blinked slowly, a smirk playing on my lips as I drank the rest of my drink. 

“One more shot.” I suggested. 

“We don’t have anymore alcohol.” Theo whined as I chuckled, getting up. I walked over to my dresser, rustling through my belongings as I felt my hand against a bottle. I pulled it out as everyone gasped. 

“What the fuck, Noelle?” Blaise said, his jaw wide open. I laughed walking back over and sitting down. 

“For the times I need to drink by myself.” I smirked, pouring everyone a shot. I handed the cups out, my fingers brushing against Draco’s as he reached for it. His eyes darkened as I smirked, sitting back on my legs. We all took the shot as I winced at the strong alcohol that stung my throat. 

“Me first!” Theo shouted, reaching for the bottle as he spun it quickly. 

“Wait, what if it lands on one of us?” Christopher slurred. 

“Guess you’ll have to kiss!” Daphne said, laughing. I smirked as the bottle slowed landing on me. I raised an eyebrow as everyone giggled, Daphne’s face slightly reddening. Theo pumped a fist in the air. 

“Score. Right here, Corvo.” He pointed to his lips as I rolled my eyes. I sat up a bit, leaning towards him on all 4s as I smirked some. 

“It’s your lucky day, Theo.” He chuckled as I gave him a quick kiss, immediately pulling back before he could grab me. Blaise hollered with laughter as I wiped my mouth. “I don’t know where that mouths been.” I said as Theo sighed. Pansy went next as it landed on Blaise. She looked back at Draco who shrugged as her and Blaise kissed briefly. I smirked pouring myself another shot and passing the bottle to everyone else. Draco leaned forward spinning the bottle. The room was almost spinning as fast as the bottle as I downed my shot. 

The bottle landed on Pansy. 

“It’s like we’re meant to be baby!” She squealed as I tried to contain my laughter behind my cup. “Where you want your kiss, Draco?” She slurred as he pointed lazily to his cheek. She frowned but leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. His eyes were on me as I forced myself to look away as Blaise spun the bottle. It landed on Chris as the both of them groaned. They opted for a handshake instead. 

“Your turn, Corvo.” Theo slurred, resting his head on Daphne’s lap as I reached for the bottle. 

“I rather mine be private if that’s okay.” I said as everyone nodded, too drunk to care. I spun mine sitting back to see what destiny had in store for me. And slowly it landed on him. 

Draco. 

I hid my smile behind my cup as I looked over at him. He had a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Private, hm?” He said as I stood up. 

“Feel free to keep playing.” I said to Christopher who watched me as I walked over to Draco. He stood up but stopped as we both saw Pansy holding onto his hand tightly. She glared my way, her cheeks very red. 

“I don’t like you.” She pointed to me as I smirked. 

“Feelings mutual, Pansy.” She let go of Draco’s hand as he turned to me, his eyes unreadable. 

“Where to?” He asked as I smiled slightly, leaving the room. We walked quietly to his room as I motioned for him to open the door. He opened the door as he let me in first. I scanned around the bedroom. I heard him close the door, locking it. I felt him come up behind me, a hand slowly pushing my hair off of my shoulder. I turned towards him my eyes slowly moving from his smoldering gaze to his lips than back up. His pale face was flushed with color as I traced my fingers against his chest. I could feel him stiffen underneath my touch as I played with the buttons on his shirt. 

“I was hoping it would land on you, Draco.” I said quietly, my lips curling into a smirk. He chuckled as he reached up to play with the ends of my hair. 

“And what were you hoping for?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” I moved my hand up his chest towards the back of his neck. I leaned up towards him, our faces inches apart. 

“Do I ever cross your mind when you’re with her? Touching her? Staring into her eyes? When you run your hands through her hair like you’re doing to mine right now?” His eyes widened, his lips barely parting to let in a sharp inhale. My heart was pounding in my chest as his eyes moved down to my lips staying there. His hand gripped my hair slightly, his eyes moving back up to meet mine. His lips formed a hard line as I quietly smirked, letting my hands fall against his chest. I turned to kiss his cheek softly, his hand letting go of my hair as I heard him sigh. 

Someone started pounding on the door. 

“Draco?! Draco are you in there?” It was Pansy. I pulled away from him seeing the tension in his jaw. He looked absolutely annoyed and confused at the same time as I smiled slightly towards him. I turned away to unlock the door seeing Pansy leaning against the doorframe. Her blouse was half open as I stepped aside for her to stumble inside. She fell to the floor as I wrinkled my nose a bit. She smelled like Blaise. I glanced at Draco who hadn’t moved, hands clenched into fists. 

“Goodnight, Draco.” I closed the door behind me walking slowly towards my dorm room. I felt a pounding in my head and chest as I opened the door to see Theo snoring loudly in Daphne’s bed. Daphne was nowhere to be found. I sat on my bed, closing my eyes and clenching onto my comforter. 

I was hoping he would say no.


	13. Lollipop

I was panting hard as I slowed near the Black Lake. My legs were on fire as I rested my hands against my knees. I had woken up to Theo’s loud snores and decided to clear my head from the thoughts of what happened last night. Sweat trickled down my cheek as I wiped it away with the back of my sleeve.

I needed to stop feeling anything for Draco.

I gritted my teeth as I straightened up, forcing myself to continue my run. He had Pansy. Pansy had him. I never saw Draco that way until we met up accidentally during the summer. But I’m fucked up.

I’m addicted to things that are absolutely terrible for me.

.  
.

_D.M POV_

I rubbed my forehead, letting out an aggravated sigh. I leaned my head back against the couch in the common room staring up at the dark ceiling. Second night where I couldn’t remember anything that had happened. All I could remember is that Noelle had been in my room. I could still smell the sea when I woke up. I closed my eyes, clenching my teeth together. Noelle’s voice softly sang in my ears.

_“..cross your mind..touching..staring..”_

My eyes jerked open hearing the portrait open. I lifted my head slightly to see her walk inside. She had a frown settled on her lips, her eyes absently fiddling with her water bottle to the point she didn’t even see me. Her face was flushed with color and I could see the beads of sweat that lined her forehead and cheeks. Her clothing clung to her curves, the tight black long sleeve riding up on her abdomen. I could make out a jagged scar coming up from her hip as she jumped, finally noticing me. She pulled her top down, her frown deepening.

“Fucks sake, Malfoy. How long have you been there?” I smirked, crossing my arms.

“I’ve been here all morning. Not my fault you’re fucking blind.” She rolled her eyes at me walking past the couch and towards the stairs. “Corvo.” She stopped glancing over her shoulder at me.

“What?”

“You reek.” I said, smirking at her again. She blinked a few times before scowling at me.

“Fuck off.” Even through her scowl I could see the smirk that she was trying to hide. I watched as she disappeared up the stairs. I finally remembered what she had asked me last night. I looked down at my lap, closing my eyes.

“Every single bloody time.”

.

.

I freshened up and decided to go eat breakfast. Eleanor would probably be there soon. I wore dark jeans, a beige sleeveless turtleneck, and a dark green wool cardigan over it. I put my hair up in a messy bun as I walked towards the Great Hall. I yawned, stepping into the Hall hearing my name get called out. Eleanor was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ginny. I smiled slightly walking over towards them.

“Morning Noelle!” Eleanor said excitedly as I patted her head, sitting beside her.

“Morning El. Hi Harry, Ginny.” I smiled towards them as they both gave me a slight smile.

“I heard you made the Quidditch team!” Eleanor giggled, taking a bite of her breakfast. “I’ll make sure to root for you extra hard!”

“Except for when it’s Slytherin versus Gryffindor.” Ginny snorted as I smirked.

“I’ll just sneak you over to the Slytherin side, El.” I winked at her as she smiled brightly. “How are you classes so far?” I reached for a grapefruit, slicing it open.

“Really great! Except I really don’t like Umbridge..she’s really scary.” Eleanor said quietly. I glanced down at her.

“Is she giving you issues?”

“No..but I heard she gives out really bad detention. Roisin was crying when he got back! His hand was bleeding.”

“She’s lucky I didn’t report it to Dumbledore.” Harry mumbled while Ginny agreed with him. “If it gets out of hand, I probably will.”

“It’s absolutely barbaric what she’s doing.” Ginny spat, glaring up towards the faculty table.

“How was your detention with her, Noelle?” Harry asked, looking up at me from his plate. I frowned slightly, scooping out a piece of the grapefruit. My hand had healed however there would probably be a nasty scar leftover. I still kept it bandaged.

“Wouldn’t recommend it.” I said, taking a bite of the fruit. I smiled reassuringly down at Eleanor. “Just don’t talk back, okay?” She nodded, giving me a shy smile.

I finished breakfast with the 3 as they all made their way to their common room. I waved at Eleanor, smiling, as she disappeared with Harry and Ginny.

“Corvo!” I looked back seeing Theo running towards me. He smiled, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t look like he had taken over 6 shots last night. I smirked at him noticing a hickey on his neck.

“That’s bold of you.” I pointed to it as he smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I helped you out.”

“What do you mean?” He rolled his eyes.

“Malfoy! He broke up with Pansy.”

He grinned devilishly at me while I cocked an eyebrow at him. “You can thank me later with a kiss.”

“You’re delusional. Why would I thank you for that?” I walked past him as he followed after me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

“Because! I know you’ve been wanting to smash Malfoy for the longest time and now you can! He’s a single agent now!” I rolled my eyes at him.

“I don’t want to fuck Draco, Theo.”

“Okay and I don’t want to fuck Granger. Merlin, you can taste the tension you both have with each other! Just do it already.” I glared at him as he stopped turning me to face him. “I’m going to Hogsmead with the boys. Come with.”

“No.” I scrunched up my nose, turning to walk away but he turned me right back.

“It’s the weekend, Noelle! Come on. You’ll see Pansy be a sobbing mess?” He wagged his eyebrows at me as I sighed.

“You owe me a butter beer.” I scowled as he smiled brightly forcing me to turn the other way as we walked to the courtyard. He was talking excitedly about some new candy that he had heard of when we met up with everyone else. Blaise, Daphne, Alena, Pansy, Christopher, and Draco were waiting for us. Pansy’s eyes were bloodshot as she clung into Daphne. A part of me felt bad for her but only a little bit. Christopher was glaring daggers at Draco but he didn’t seem to care. Alena smiled towards us, swiping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Alena was in our year and probably the only nicest female in the House. Nice was a relative term. She’d curse you into oblivion if you did her foul.

“Noelle! I love the cardigan.” She smiled, her arm wrapped through Blaise’s. I smiled towards her as everyone turned to walk towards Hogsmead. Theo had left me near the back, winking, before walking up to the front to catch up with Daphne. Which left Draco and I in the back.

“Theo told me you broke up with Pansy.” I said, noticing how Pansy would consistently look over her shoulder towards us. Draco sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

“We weren’t even together, together..just fuck buddies.”

“Girls tend to over exaggerate things after you fuck them.” I smirked. He glanced over at me.

“Talking from experience, Corvo?” I looked at him, a smile on my lips. His grey eyes twinkled in the sunlight, his lips curving into a small smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I turned away from him as he chuckled. We followed after the group quietly as we ended up in Hogsmead. It was a small village on the outskirts of Hogwarts. It was filled with small businesses and even a pub for the students. We all walked into the local candy store, the small shop overflowing with students. Everyone split up, going after what they wanted, as I made my way over towards the licorice. Eleanor would love the sweet ones. I eyed the shelves spotting it near the bottom. I crouched down grabbing a few boxes, noticing a shadow leering over me. I looked up seeing Draco watching me.

“You following me or something, Malfoy?” I smirked as I got back up. He chuckled, moving a bit closer to me.

“You just look better down there.” I stared at him, seeing that awful devilish smirk on his lips again. It made my stomach turn.

“Grow up.” I smirked, pushing him away from me. Draco followed me around as I grabbed a few other things for Eleanor and I. I paid for my items walking outside with him. The others hadn’t left yet. I offered him some licorice which he took.

“What are you going to do now that you’re a bachelor, Malfoy?” I asked, ruffling through the bag to find the sour lollipop I had bought. He scoffed, ripping the licorice with his teeth.

“I think I’ll enjoy the single life. Maybe fuck as many girls Theo has.” I laughed, unwrapping the lollipop.

“I’ll have to start calling you disgusting now, too.” He chuckled, popping the rest of the licorice in his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, staring at me. I was leaned against the building about to place the lollipop in my mouth. I paused seeing his stare. A smirk crept up on my lips.

“Whats wrong, Draco?” He narrowed his eyes slightly as I licked the lollipop slowly, popping it with my lips. His eyes darkened slightly as I let my tongue travel up and down the lollipop slowly. The doors opened as I popped the candy into my mouth, smirking at him. Theo walked out with the rest of the group as he bounded over to me. He was pulling things out of his bags as I smiled at Theo’s enthusiasm. My eyes traveled over to Draco whose jaw was clenched tightly together. His eyes followed my every move as I walked with Theo, letting the lollipop push against my cheek a bit. Theo raised an eyebrow looking down at me.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood?”

“Oh, nothing.” I smirked, quietly going back to my thoughts.

I wonder what it tasted like.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days flew by. Classes were a breeze except for the occasional snide comments from Umbridge in DADA. If I didn’t have Quidditch or a thought for my schooling, I would’ve fucking pummeled her face in by now. I ran my fingers through my hair scrunching my eyebrows together as I thought how to finish my Potions paper. I sat near the corner window enjoying the sunshine that poured through as I set my quill down. It was almost time for Quidditch practice. I gathered my things walking towards the common room. I walked into my room seeing Alena patting Pansy’s back on her bed. 

“It’s going to be okay, Pansy! I’m sure Draco will come back around. Just give him sometime.” Alena soothed. 

“He basically spit on me, Alena! He said he just wanted to have fun. No strings attached.” 

“Well then just fuck him.” Alena smirked as I set my things in my bed. She looked over towards me as I shrugged off my class robes. “Hey Noelle.” 

“Hi.” I said, smiling their way. Pansy glared my way which I ignored. I pulled off my shirt, smoothing my hair over one shoulder as I reached for my uniform. 

“Oh wow, I never knew you had tattoos, Noelle!” Alena exclaimed walking over to me. I saw her in the reflection as she scanned up and down my back. “You have a thing for spiders?” I smirked pulling the tight black long sleeve. 

“Corvo’s get identifying tattoos when they’re young. Something that’s been a tradition in our family for years. Mine was the black widow.” I smirked again, placing my hair up in a ponytail. The spider web was more prominent on my neck as it trailed down to my shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s interesting! What does your sister have?” I pulled on my yoga pants and Quidditch robe as I glanced back at Alena. 

“A hourglass.” 

.  
.

“Noelle! There you are.” I looked down the pitch to see Addison running over to me. I smiled at her as I tightened my gloves. 

“What’s up? Am I late?” 

“No, no! Look, I wanted to talk to you before anyone else did. There’s a rumor going around about you.” I raised an eyebrow at her. It wouldn’t be the first time. “You slept with Cassius.” I stared at Addison for a while while she shrugged, looking at me wide eyed. 

“And who started it?” She shrank back from my gaze a bit as she raised her hands. 

“Cassius.” She barely got out as I looked over her shoulder seeing Cassius speaking with Marcus. I started to walk towards them as Addison caught up with me. “Noelle don’t-“ I smiled at her, making her stop as we walked up to them. Cassius turned towards me, a smirk on his lips. 

“Corvo.” I glanced at Marcus who was watching us carefully. 

“Cassius. Or should I say fuck buddy?” I sneered. He raised an eyebrow at me before letting out a laugh. 

“Ah, so you must’ve heard.” 

“It’s not good to lie, Cassius.” I adjusted my gloves again, looking boredly up at him. “If you wanted to fuck me so bad then all you had to do was just ask.” The rest of the Quidditch members were starting to walk up on us as Marcus snorted some. 

“It’s a harmless rumor, Corvo. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“How can I when I’m not even wearing any.” I smirked seeing his face redden. I took a step towards him grabbing a fistful of his robe and jerking him downwards to face me. Blaise and Theo hollered as Cassius’s cheeks reddened. “You think I’d stoop so low to sleep with you?” I smirked at him letting go and shoving past him. Theo ran towards me clapping me on the shoulder. 

“I always trusted you, Noelle. I knew you didn’t do something as dumb as sleeping with Warrington!” I narrowed my eyes at Theo elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Stop lying through your teeth, Theo.” He laughed, tossing me a beater bat as I caught it. 

“I’m sure Malfoy’s also happy about that.” Theo snorted as we both looked over to see Draco glaring towards Cassius. I rolled my eyes as I mounted my broom, tying my hair back. 

“I’m gonna aim for your head.” I scowled at him as I flew upwards. I rubbed my forehead. I really was getting more and more agitated. Theo’s words echoed in my mind from before. 

“If you just fucked someone, maybe you wouldn’t be so crabby!” 

And maybe for once in his lifetime, Theo was right.


	15. Chapter 15

I leaned against the wall of the common room watching everyone cheer for Draco in the center. We had just finished a 2 hour long Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Music was blaring in the common room as I took a sip of my drink. The alcohol seared against my throat as I smiled a bit, watching Blaise saunter over towards me. 

“Nice work out there, Corvo.” He smirked, leaning against the wall beside me. He had changed out of his uniform and into some black slacks and a white button down. I scoffed, taking another sip of my drink. 

“You weren’t too shabby either, Zabini.” I said, smiling slightly at him. He chuckled, gulping down the rest of his alcohol. 

“Look at that git. He absolutely loves this.” I followed his gaze towards Draco who was laughing with his friends, Pansy and a few other females standing closely. 

“Well we all know that Draco loves to be the center of attention.” 

“Typical Malfoy.” We both laughed as Theo ran towards us, already tripping over his two feet. 

“Oi! Cheers!” He harshly tapped his cup against ours. Blaise rolled his eyes at Theo as he settled on the other side of me. “Ahh..sweet victory has never tasted better.” He laughed as he chugged his drink. The party had been going on for a bit over a hour. Howls and cheers erupted in the common room again as everyone looked towards the center. Pansy was kissing Draco and he was definitely loving it. He slinked his arms around her pulling her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Her hands tugged at his hair as I watched quietly. Theo smirked, bending down towards me. 

“Oh hoooo...what’s that look for, Corvo?” I blinked slowly looking at Theo with a faint smile. 

“Nothing? I was just thinking about having another drink.” Theo snorted towards me as the 3 of us walked away to the corner to get another shot. I downed mine instantly taking another one. 

“Slow down, Corvo. You’re gonna get sick.” I rolled my eyes at Blaise. 

“Please, as if.” Theo was just laughing as he kept up with me. 

Eventually the room was spinning as Theo and I plopped down on the couch. He was telling a terrible joke trying to get another Slytherin girl to sit on his lap. I curled up in the corner of the couch looking at him with amusement. The girl walked away as he sighed dramatically, leaning his head against the back of the couch. Blaise and Christopher joined us sitting across from us as I ran a hand through my hair. A dangerous ache crawled through my stomach as my eyes met Chris’s. He wasn’t drinking tonight, his eyes twinkling from the fireplace. 

“You’re wasted, Corvo.” He chuckled as I rolled my eyes, fiddling with the ends of my hair. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” I muttered as I moved a bit to lean against Theo. He smirked, putting his arm up so I could slump against his chest. He placed his arm back down on the back of the couch, taking a gulp of his drink. 

“Oi! Malfoy! There you are.” Blaise shouted as I glanced up to see Draco coming towards us, plopping down beside Blaise. His shirt and hair were ruffled, bright red marks on his neck, as he had a sly grin on his lips. “You slimy bastard.” Blaise shouldered him as Draco just chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

“So you back with Pansy then?” Theo snorted as I turned my gaze away, letting the warm feeling of the alcohol envelop me. 

“Nah, just a victory fuck.” The boys howled for him as I felt Theo shift a bit under me. I looked up at him as he smirked down at me. 

“I think Noelle needs a victory fuck.” He wagged his eyebrows as I scowled at him, immediately getting off of him. 

“Now you’ve done it.” Blaise snickered. 

“Don’t be mad, Corvo!” Theo shouted as I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I’m not! Get off of me.” I shooed him away standing up from the couch. “I’m going to bed. Night boys.” 

“Aww! Corvo come on.” Theo whined. 

“Look! You drove her away.” Blaise snickered louder as I waved at the boys. I stumbled up the stairs a bit, opening the door to my room when I felt someone catch my wrist. I looked back to see Christopher smiling at me. He walked up, not letting go, closing the door to my room. 

“Christopher.” I drawled, leaning against the door. 

“Noelle.” He softly said, leaning towards me. 

“What can I do for you?” I smirked up at him as he brought my hand up to kiss it. An electric shock ran through my body as he glanced down at me. He let go of my hand but instead reaching up to my face, dragging his thumb against my lip. 

“Let me take care of you tonight.” He murmured, tilting my head up towards his. “Like old times.” He bent down tracing his lips against my cheek then to my neck. A different feeling ached through my body than when Draco had done it the other night. A familiar warmth. I sighed softly against his kisses, my eyes reopening to peer over his shoulder. 

Draco was standing on the stairs watching us with dark eyes and his lips formed in a tight line. 

We held eye contact for a bit before I slowly pulled away from Chris, smirking up at him. 

“Like old times.” I whispered before pressing my lips against his. His arms immediately wrapped around me as I unlocked my door, letting him in. I pushed him towards the bed as I turned slightly to still see Draco. I eyed him up and down before giving him a sly smile. His eyes flickered a dangerous desire within them as I shut the door on him.


	16. Chapter 16

I locked the door, leaning against the doorknob as I looked at Chris. He was already sitting on the bed, a smirk on his lips. I walked towards him, sliding onto his lap, my thighs straddling him. He wrapped his arms around my torso, slowly unzipping my blouse from the back. I rested my arms on his shoulders as he slid the blouse off of me. He pressed his lips against my collarbone, moving them to the center of my chest, between my breasts. I let out a sigh, tilting my head back as he nipped at my breasts, his fingers trailing down to my hips. 

I dragged my hands down, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him. He looked up at me a smirk on his lips. 

“Have you been working out, Christopher?” I chuckled tracing over his chest. He had definitely grown more defined as he lifted me a bit, pressing me against the bed on my back. His hands moved to either side of my head as he bent down, pushing a knee in between my legs. 

“I had to preoccupy my time when you decided to break up with me.” 

“You make it seem like it was a surprise.” I said quietly as he bent down to kiss my neck right below my ear. A soft moan escaped my lips as his hand moved down towards my skirt, lifting it from below. 

“It was an accident..” He muttered, slipping my underwear to the side and immediately pushing a finger deep inside of me. I gasped, my back arching, my breasts grinding against his chest. He let out a soft sigh, sucking on my neck while pumping his finger in and out of me. It felt so fucking good. How long had it been? I clenched his shoulders, gasping again when he slipped in 2 more. I shuddered at the sensation. He always knew what made me feel the best. He leaned up, crashing his lips against mine as I felt his tongue slip in to dance with mine. He tasted like cotton candy. He pulled his fingers out, adjusting his pants and slipping out his cock. I felt him rub against my thigh as I smirked against his lips. I locked eyes with him, nipping his bottom lip with my teeth. 

“Sleeping with Alena isn’t an accident.” He blinked slowly, one hand coming to grip my hair forcing my head back. He prodded my opening with his desire slowly slipping it inside. I groaned feeling him enter me, adjusting my hips to make it more comfortable. He slowly started to move, kissing my cheek then down to my neck again. 

“I’ve already apologized-“ 

“Just shut up and fuck me, Chris.” I breathed out, placing both of my hands on his face and jerking his lips onto mine. Merlin, he was such a chatterbox. He chuckled, moving his hips faster into mine. He leaned away, grabbing the back of my knees and pushing them towards me as I gasped at the new sensation. He was unraveling me and quickly. I bit my lower lip, moans slipping through as I gripped the sheets underneath me. Chris was panting, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he pulled out abruptly, gripping his length. I lowered my legs, sitting up and opening my mouth wide. His eyes widened as he jerked himself a few times before finishing into my mouth. I smirked, swallowing and licking my lips to gather the last remaining bits of his cum. He got off the bed, slowly pulling his clothes on as I watched him. He smiled at me, fully clothed, as he leaned towards me. I pushed him away, slipping on some pajamas as he frowned at me. 

“No goodnight kiss?” 

“No.” I was unsatisfied, unfulfilled. Chris never lasted long and sometimes I didn’t even get a full release but having him around was more comforting than an empty bed back in the day. I motioned for the door as it opened. I smirked at him. “Don’t expect this to happen again.” He frowned more, staying put. 

“Come on, Noelle.” 

“No. Seriously, Chris. This was a one time thing. I’m not doing it again.” Maybe it was the alcohol that was making me feel more agitated as I got up, pushing him to the door. “I won’t get hurt again.” I said, slamming the door on him. 

**I’m so so so sorry for the late update. I’ve been going through a lot and it’s hard to focus on writing ;; but ty for being patient with me and I love you all. Seeing all of the hits, kudos, comments, and subs makes me go on!**


	17. [ad]

Hi all~ I wanted to write this short bit to apologize for the lack of chapters. I’ve been going through a bunch of stuff personally but I’m finally getting back into writing/completing Arachnophobia. 

I wanted to let you all know that I do stream on Twitch and I do creative writing streams~ I completed Orion and bits of the Nora Saga on there so you can see my process ^^ please feel free to follow! I like to get to know everyone whose reading my books to get more feedback from y’all. I’ll write an “end credits” after Arachnophobia for anyone who follows ^_^

twitch.tv/namnamsian 

Much love!! 

Haruhii~


	18. Chapter 18

D.M 

I couldn’t lie to myself and say that I wasn’t agitated. Christopher had been boasting all night and morning about how he had slept with Noelle again. All of the older Slytherins had cheered him on however it seemed like Theo was the most bothered by it. He had left that night and Merlin knows where he went. But the biggest annoyment was how bothered I was. Why did I care so fucking much? Was it because we had a short fling during the summer? I rubbed my head remembering the incident. 

She had just broken up with Christopher and I remembered seeing her at the Ministry with her mother. She was the spitting image of her parents. But she had looked so broken then. Something Noelle wouldn’t dare let anyone else see. I had only caught a glimpse of it before she had pulled her walls back up. It was just a fling. We didn’t necessarily even fuck. We just made out in the storage closet and she had given me a blowjob. 

It was the best one I had ever gotten. 

I sighed, taking a drink of my pumpkin juice when I noticed Noelle and Theo walk inside the Great Hall. Theo was talking to her, laughing while Noelle just smiled at him. She looked distracted, her eyes casting downward to the ground. I watched them make their way over to the table sitting across from me. 

“You look like shit, Corvo.” I snapped. She smirked, pushing her hair behind her ear and reaching for some breakfast. 

“Well you look like shit everyday, Malfoy.” She said coyly, taking a bite of her toast. Normally, she would have her clothes unbuttoned but today she was all prim and proper. It annoyed me. 

“Where’d you go last night, Knott?” I asked, looking at the boy. Theodore smiled some, glancing behind his shoulder towards the Gryffindor table. 

“No where.” He smirked as my eyes followed his gaze. They were locked onto Grangers. She was eating her breakfast quietly, playing with the ends of her frizzy hair. I scowled at Theo who smirked at me. 

“Morning mate.” We looked over to see Blaise and Christopher sit down. Blaise sat beside me while Christopher slid in beside Noelle. 

“Morning.” Theo said, side glancing at Noelle. She had her eyes closed, head slightly down. Christopher smirked down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder making her jerk her head up. She looked at me brushing his arm away. 

“Talk to me Noelle, don’t be like that.” He said, smiling at her. My blood was boiling. Couldn’t he tell he was obviously overstepping his boundaries with her? I watched darkly as she turned away from him immediately getting up. Theo glanced at her as she grabbed her things, walking out without another word. Chris sighed moving to take her spot as he grabbed some food. 

“Can you talk to her for me, Knott? Just tell her I wanna give it another go.” Theo snorted. 

“You really think she wants to be with you again?” Christopher frowned as I clenched my hands into fists under the table. 

“Yeah, I do. Why else would she let me fuck her last night?” He beamed proudly. Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Dude, you don’t know a thing about Noelle. If you did, you know she doesn’t give out second chances.” 

.  
.

Noelle was quiet throughout Potions. She didn’t say anything unless Snape asked her a question. I had finished working on my potion as I glanced at her. She was reading over her book, carefully placing the ingredients into her cauldron. She paused in her stirring looking at me. Her lips curled into a soft smile. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked, glancing down at her boiling cauldron. 

“I could ask you. You’ve been unnervingly quiet today.” I said, leaning on the table. She smirked, flipping the page in her book. 

“I didn’t realize you missed my chatting.” 

“I don’t. No one needs to hear your smart mouth.” She laughed quietly. She didn’t say anything as Snape passed by us. I could see the smile fade from her lips as she sat down on her stool. Her potion was finished as she started to aimlessly write in the book. 

“Just been overthinking about somethings.” She looked at me, her usual sharp eyes now dull and lacking any spark to them. It was the same look she had back in the summer. My chest ached a bit. She frowned slightly. “I hate that I feel the need to tell you my whole life.” I blinked a few times. I wanted to tell her that she could. But my mouth opened before I could even stop myself. 

“Well good cause I don’t have time for your shit.” I punched myself inwardly but she smiled looking away as everyone started to pack their things, including her. 

“Thanks, Malfoy. I needed to hear that.” She slid off her chair, giving me a faint smirk before leaving the classroom. I sighed, grabbing my books and walking out behind her. I watched quietly as Theo spoke with Noelle. He was laughing again, taking a glance back at me making me raise an eyebrow at him. We didn’t have DADA today as we all walked back to the common room. There was loud laughter and chatter coming from the main room as I stopped behind Noelle. I followed her gaze to see Christopher, Cassius, and a few other older Slytherins around the coffee table laughing loudly. A girl was sitting on Christopher’s lap as I glanced down at Noelle. She was watching quietly, absently, as if she was looking through them. Cassius looked up, a sly smirk on his lips as he leaned back on his hands. 

“Hey Noelle, so you sleep with Parkinson but not with me? What kind of standards do you even have?” Everyone laughed loudly as Christopher sheepishly smirked back at us. I felt anger boil through my veins but Noelle didn’t say anything, instead walking towards the stairs. The girl, Evangeline and a 7th year, slid off of Christopher’s lap walking over to block Noelle’s path. They were about the same height as I saw Evangeline sneer towards Noelle. 

“You stay away from my boyfriend, Noelle. Just because you think you’re hot shit doesn’t mean you can go and sleep with anybody.” I couldn’t see Noelle’s face but I did hear her chuckle slightly. 

“You’re dating Chris?” Noelle snorted, glancing over towards Christopher who flushed but watched with an amused expression. “Good luck with him. He only lasts 5 minutes.” Theo snorted as I kept in a smirk, hearing laughs from the other group. Evangeline’s face went red as Noelle pushed past her, standing on the step above the older girl as she smirked down at her. 

“You fucking bitch!” Evangeline screeched, reaching for Noelle’s robes. Noelle easily swatted away her hand instead pushing her shoulder back as Evangeline tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Everyone laughed, including Christopher, as Noelle frowned slightly. 

“Some boyfriend you have. Doesnt even care to help you.” I glanced as well towards Christopher seeing him staring at Noelle. He had a deep glint in his eye as if he was sizing up his prey. Evangeline shot up glaring at Noelle as she stormed over back to the couch, slapping Christopher’s arm. 

“I’m sorry baby..” He cooed. He wasn’t even looking at Evangeline, just staring at Noelle. 

“Let’s go, mate.” Theo said, elbowing my side. Noelle was looking at me, smiling some. 

“See you at dinner.” She said, disappearing behind the corner towards her room.


	19. Chapter 19

I panted, sweat dripping down my cheek and forehead onto the grass below me. Grunting, I forced myself to do another set of push ups. We had another game coming up on the weekend against Ravenclaw with obviously another party afterwards. With my free afternoon, I had decided to exercise and practice. 

I had pushed Chris to the farthest ends of my brain. He was an insignificant piece of shit to me. 

“Asshat.” I muttered, pushing up once more before falling back on my rear. I sighed, wiping my forehead with my sleeve. 

“Oi, Corvo.” I glanced behind me seeing Draco walk towards me. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform, broom in his hand. He tossed me a towel and a water as I smiled at him. 

“You worried about me, Draco?” I smirked as I took a large gulp of the water. The coldness tickled my throat. He snorted, leaning against his broom watching me. 

“Not everything circles around you, Corvo.” I smiled, dabbing the towel against my forehead. 

“Too bad. I like being the center of attention.” I smirked, standing up, wrapping the towel loosely around my neck. Draco’s eyes were shining brightly in the setting sun as they traveled up and down my body. I snickered, taking a step towards him making him look at me with a raised eyebrow. “Am I the center of your attention, Draco?” He paused, staring at me with those intoxicating grey eyes. His lips parted slightly before he clasped them tightly together, his eyebrows furrowing. His silence said everything. I smiled slightly, placing a hand against his hard chest, running my fingers against the dark green silk uniform. 

“What do you want from me, Noelle?” He said my name tightly. I looked up from his chest to his eyes, seeing the frustration and confusion clearly in his eyes. I smirked, taking another step towards him, reaching my hand up to gently brush a few stray strands away from his forehead. 

“All of you.” I whispered, smiling at his wide eyes. I tiptoed to brush my lips against his cheek before moving past him, giving him a wink as he turned towards me. I could hear Theo and Marcus shouting nearby meaning the rest of the team was going to come soon. I walked towards the locker room, slipping inside. I changed into my uniform, glancing behind me as Addison walked in. She smiled over towards me, changing as well. 

“I think this games gonna be easy as hell.” She said, slipping on her shin guards. 

“I agree. Ravenclaw aren’t very big competitors so.” We both laughed as we walked out towards the pitch. The boys were already getting warmed up as I tied my hair in a low ponytail. 

“You’ve really made Evangeline go into a fury. She’s acting like a complete fool.” Addison chuckled, mounting her broom. I smiled slightly, shrugging. 

“It doesn’t phase me to be honest.” 

“Speak of the devil..” Addison murmured as we both looked over towards the stands to see Evangeline, Pansy, Alena, and a few other girls with them. They were giggling and gossiping with each other as I rolled my eyes. “Ugh, what an eyesore. Come on.” Addison flew up as I followed after her, balancing the beater bat on my thighs as I adjusted my hair some more. Theo flew up beside me, smiling. 

“What are you so happy about?” I raised an eyebrow at him as his smile broadened. 

“The fact you’re in a better mood!” He laughed as he flew closer to me. I smiled fondly at the boy. He had been trying to get me in better spirits since early this morning. Without anyone around, Theo always had treated me as if we were siblings and I appreciated it greatly. We both didn’t show it but we really did care for each other. I peeked past him, a flurry of brown hair making me chuckle. 

“Is it also because Granger is here too?” He winked at me. 

“I think I’m gonna take her out on a date this weekend.” My jaw dropped. 

“Theodore Knott, did you hit your head? Are you feeling okay?” I elbowed him as he laughed, his lips turned into a smirk. 

“I wanna do something different. She makes me feel different.” I smirked some, rolling my wrists. 

“Ahhh..Theo you’ve been hit by the love bug.” He winked at me making me laugh slightly. 

“Hey! Corvo! Knott! Pay attention! Don’t make me kick you off the team!” Marcus snapped at us as we both scowled at Flint. 

What an ass.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Theo had asked me to go with him to Hogsmead with Hermione. He wanted another female there. He was too much of a baby to actually do this by himself. 

I walked out of Advanced Transfiguration, adjusting my tie when I felt somebody walk beside me. I looked up, smirking, when I saw Fred Weasley standing to my left and his twin, George on my right. 

“Weasleys.” I cooed, my lips curling into a playful smirk. 

“Hey there Noelle.” Fred said, George immediately jumping in after. 

“Did you get our note?” I laughed some as they both stopped in front of me wagging their eyebrows. I stopped in my step taking a good look at the taller boys. 

“I did..it was a very inappropriate note though. What would your mother think?” I smirked. Fred smiled, glancing at George than back at me. 

“She wouldn’t have to know.” 

“No one would! It’ll be our little secret.” George finished, smiling as well. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. 

“Hmm..how about this. You beat us at our next game and your prize will be me. If you lose then, I guess our little threesome secret will never happen.” I winked at both of them, pushing in between them to walk away. 

“You’re on, Noelle!” They both shouted as I waved at them, giggling to myself. 2 was always better than 1. I saw a flash of white hair in the distance as I walked quicker, reaching out to grab Malfoy’s robe from his sleeve. He glanced down, jerking his arm away but stopping seeing it was me. 

“Merlin, Corvo.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at me. I giggled, letting go of his sleeve as I smirked at him. 

“I scare you or something, Malfoy?” He frowned at me as we walked side by side towards the courtyard. 

“Piss off. What do you want?” I moved to be in front of him, smirking more. 

“Come with me to Hogsmead today.” He stopped walking, his eyebrows furrowed together. His jaw was clenched tightly as he fumbled around with the sling of his bag. 

“Why?” 

“Theo’s going on a date. He wants me to tag along and I’ll be bored.” 

“Am I entertainment to you, Corvo?” He narrowed his eyes at me making me laugh. 

“Mmm..something like that. But we could always change that.” I said slowly, watching as his jaw clenched even harder together. I smiled, placing a hand on his tie, sliding my hand underneath it feeling the silk against my palm. 

“Relax, Malfoy. You’re making me anxious.” I smiled, letting go of his tie as I crossed my arms under my breasts. “So you’ll go with me?” 

“Do I really have a choice?” He snipped as I smiled at him. 

“Not at all.” 

.  
.

Theo and Draco were already waiting in the common room for me. I had changed into a black pleated skirt with a matching white button down long sleeve tucked into it. I fitted it with black harness, it tightly fastened around my body making my curves and breasts be more accentuated. I pulled on some shear tights and slipped on my black combat boots. I ran a hand through my hair letting it curl around me as I walked down the steps. 

Theo and Draco both wore similar casual outfits. Theo in dark jeans and a green sweater while Draco wore all black, as usual. Theo smirked at me as I stepped beside them by the couch. 

“Who you trying to impress looking like that?” I smiled, glancing at Draco who’s eyes traveled down my body. 

“No one in particular. Come on, she’s probably waiting for us.” I led the boys out of the common room, ignoring the stares that I was receiving from the other students. We passed by Christopher and Evangeline as I saw his jaw drop slightly. Evangeline slapped his arm as we made it to the courtyard. I felt Draco freeze behind me. 

“Her?” He hissed glaring at Theo. Theo opened his mouth as I stopped him, motioning for him to go to Hermione. He frowned walking over to her as I saw her lips curl into a small smile seeing him. I turned around, crossing my arms towards Draco seeing his sharp eyes narrowed at Theo. 

“Don’t.” He looked at me. 

“You failed to mention it was the mudblood.” He snapped as I rolled my eyes. 

“Because I knew you wouldn’t come. Now come on.” 

“No. I’d rather gouge my eyes out than be around that filthy mudblood.” 

“Draco, you’re being such a-“ 

“Don’t play me like a fool, Corvo. I’m not-“ I stopped him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me. I had to tiptoe slightly as I crashed my lips against his. He was rigid against me but his lips were nice and plump. I wanted to taste more of him but regrettably I pulled away, gripping his collar more. 

“I’m not playing you like a fool, Draco. For once put aside your pride and be happy for your friend, yeah?” I let go of him, seeing a frown on his lips. 

“You..kissed me?” 

“Yeah cause you wouldn’t shut up. Come on.” I turned on my heel not bothering to see if he was following me as I smiled towards Theo and Hermione. She awkwardly stood beside Theo as I lifted a hand to her. 

“We’ve never properly met. Noelle Corvo.” She shook my hand, smiling slightly as she tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. 

“Hermione Granger.” I saw her eyes flicker behind me, a frown on her lips but she masked it with a look towards Theo. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Draco beside me, a scowl on his lips looking away. I smiled some looking between everyone. 

“Well, uh, let’s go!” Theo shouted grasping Hermione’s hand and pulling her towards the pathway. I watched them walk away, seeing how bright Theo’s face lit up when he spoke to Hermione. 

“Well stop gawking and let’s go.” Draco said, following after them as I smirked catching up to him. He glanced down at me before looking away quickly. “Don’t do that again.” He mumbled as I smiled some. 

“I won’t.” 

A lie never hurt anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

Theo and Hermione were having a great time. Draco on the other hand was not. It made me laugh every time I saw Hermione go even near Draco and to see his reaction. We ended up in the Three Broomsticks, a pub, as we all sat down at a table near the back. Draco and I sat across from Hermione and Theo. 

“4 Butterbeers please.” Theo ordered as he looked nervously at me. I smiled at him reassuringly before looking at Hermione. 

“So, Hermione. I’m sure your friends weren’t thrilled to hear that you’re on a date with a Slytherin.” I said, smirking slightly. Her cheeks flushed as she played with the ends of her blouse, looking down. 

“Y-yeah well. You can’t please everyone.” Draco snorted making Hermione glare at him slightly. Theo placed an arm lazily on the back of her chair, smirking. 

“Don’t worry, Granger. I’ll treat you right. Better than that Weasley.” I saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat as I tilted my head slightly. 

“Mm..I forgot you and Ron had something.” 

“It wasn’t anything. At least that’s what he thought.” She mumbled as the waiter brought us our drinks. Draco downed his instantly, gripping the mug tightly with a clenched hand. 

“Wait till my father hears about this..how I’m sharing idle chatter with a mud-“ 

I kicked him making him grunt in pain as he shot me a glare. I smiled some at Hermione, winking at her. 

“Ignore him. I do. He’s all bark, no bite.” Theo chuckled while taking a sip of his drink as Hermione smiled at me. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, the color draining from her face. She was looking at the door as I looked behind me. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors walked in, not noticing us yet. I looked back at Hermione seeing her gaze flick nervously at each of her friends' faces. 

“Something wrong?” Theo asked, looking down at Hermione. She giggled faintly, holding her mug with both hands. 

“N-no..” 

“Spit it out. Merlin, stop fumbling with your words.” Draco snapped, glaring my way as if he was expecting another kick. Hermione flinched at his tone. 

“Just..my friends are here.” Theo and Draco looked towards the front to see the group settling into a table. I also looked back again seeing Ron glaring daggers at Hermione. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Theo asked, narrowing his eyes towards the Gryffindors. 

“I-“ Hermione started but I stopped her, standing up. Draco looked at me as I smiled, brushing my hand against his shoulder as I walked over towards their table. Harry blushed seeing me, making Ginny narrow her eyes at me. Seamus and Dean were with them as well as I smiled at the boys. 

“Hi boys.” 

“Hi Noelle.” Seamus blurted out, spilling pumpkin juice out of his mouth. Dean laughed at him as I chuckled slightly looking at Ron. He hadn’t moved, still glaring towards Hermione. I brushed my hand against the table flipping his full mug of butter beer into his lap, nonchalantly. He jumped, groaning as I gasped. 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry Ron!” I grabbed a nearby towel dabbing it against his lap pausing right in between his hips. I looked up at Ron, batting my eyelashes at him as he blushed furiously. The color almost identical to his hair. “My mistake.” I whispered as he looked away quickly. 

“S’alright..” He mumbled as I stood upright. 

“Let me buy you another drink.” I smiled, taking a hold of his wrist and pulling him up from the chair. The other boys were gawking at us as I smirked at Ron’s expression. 

“I-it’s fine, Noelle. It wasn’t a big-“ 

“I insist.” I pulled him towards the bar as I glanced over towards my table. Draco was watching me with dark eyes, turning around swiftly in his chair. It looked like Hermione was a bit more relaxed now that Ron wasn’t paying attention to her. I leaned against the counter as Ron stood beside me. 

“Can I get another butter beer please?” I smiled at the bartender who nodded. I glanced at Ron, seeing him awkwardly shift beside me. 

“Do I make you nervous?” I teased, watching him blush even more. He looked down, rubbing the back of his head. 

“N-no. I..” 

“I’m just teasing you, Ron. Loosen up a bit.” I smiled, handing him his new drink. I stepped up to him, not letting go of the mug as he held it as well. “I understand you’re not happy with Hermione’s date choice however that’s my best friend. I won’t let anyone take what he wants.” Ron’s eyes widened as I smiled up at him sweetly. 

“Please don’t make me break you.” I let go of the drink, winking at him before making my way over towards the table. I sat down beside Draco, smiling at everyone. 

“Did I miss anything?” I took a sip of my drink, crossing my legs under the table as Theo smirked some. 

“Only more of Draco’s bitching but what’s new.” Draco glowered at Theo as he went back to talking with Hermione. I smiled some, licking my bottom lip as I glanced over at Draco. He was watching me. 

“What?” I turned towards him as he narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked slightly, tilting my head. His eyes held a deep fury in them as well as a smoldering desire. I placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing circles with my thumb into his thigh. He looked down at my hand as I felt the muscles underneath my hand slightly stiffen. I leaned towards him, whispering only for the two of us. “What do you want from me, Draco?” I leaned away, removing my hand and taking another sip of the drink. Theo and Hermione were too into each other to see the interaction Draco and I were having. Draco clenched his jaw letting out a sharp exhale. 

“All of you.”


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the date went well for Theo. He was planning on bringing her to the party tomorrow night. Draco wasn’t very pleased but he didn’t say anything due to the elbow I had knudged into his side. We had made our way back to the common room as I sat beside Theo on the couch. Draco was sitting in the plush seat beside us. 

“Isn’t she brilliant? Definitely the smartest girl I’ve ever been with.” Theo said breathlessly, smiling slightly. I smirked, crossing my legs and yawning behind my hand. “I mean, second to you of course Noelle.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Stop stroking my ego, Theo. I’m happy for you.” I smiled at him which he returned. 

“You shouldn’t bring her tomorrow, Knott. The girls are gonna rip her to shreds.” Draco said, placing his feet up on the coffee table. He had a point. Hermione would crumble under Pansy and especially Daphne. 

“You’ll stick up for her right, Noelle?” Theo looked at me as I shrugged. 

“If I’m in the area.” 

“Well I won’t let Granger out of my sight tomorrow. I’ll make sure she’s fine.” Theo frowned as we heard the portrait open. Alena, Daphne, and Pansy walked in glancing at all of us. Alena smiled at me slightly before walking up the stairs to the dorms. Pansy followed suit but Daphne stayed behind coming over towards Theo. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes bloodshot. 

“Is it true, Theo? You went on a date with that filthy mudblood?!” Her voice rose as I scratched my ear. Her voice sounded like a banshee. Theo smirked, resting his arms on the back of the couch. 

“I did. She’s brilliant.” Daphne’s face went redder as she glared at Theo. 

“But we-“ 

“You and I are nothing, Daph. What we had was just a fucking agreement, remember? No strings attached?” I leaned on my hand, sighing as Daphne started to cry. Draco looked amused as I stood up, glancing down at Theo who was rubbing his forehead. I looked at Draco motioning for him to follow me. 

“Join me?” I smiled at him as he got up. “See you later Theo.” I waved at him as he gave me a nod. Draco and I walked out of the common room as I let out a breath of air. 

“You weren’t enjoying that?” Draco said, chuckling. 

“Not at all. I don’t do well with tears.” I crinkled my nose some. He smirked as he motioned for me to follow him. “Where’re we going?” 

“Somewhere.” He smirked, placing his hands in his pockets as we walked to the far side of the castle. I followed him up the Astronomy Tower as we made it to the very top. He closed the door behind me, locking it as I gasped at the view. It overlooked the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest and with the setting sun it looked absolutely magical. I turned around as Draco walked up to me at the railing gazing out. He leaned on the railing with both hands taking in a slow breath. 

“I come here when I need to clear my head.” I chuckled some, leaning my back against the railing. 

“Wow. Draco Malfoy needs somewhere to clear his head hm? I didn’t realize how human you actually were.” He smirked, looking at me. 

“Fuck off..” I laughed softly, tilting my head back, placing my hands on the railing behind me. I closed my eyes, letting the cool night breeze push against my back and through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Draco in front of me. His hands were settled beside mine, leaning over me, our faces inches from each other. I smirked slightly. His face was perfectly smooth, glistening almost with the dusk light. 

“Draco.” I said slowly as he leaned forward brushing his lips against my cheek than to my ear. I sighed, shivering to his cold lips. He pressed his body against mine as he pushed my head back more, kissing the side of my neck against my pulse. A wave of desire pushed through me. He moved his head back towards mine as I smiled up at him. “Kiss me.” I whispered against his lips. 

He cupped my face, his strong hands holding me in place before pressing his lips against mine, roughly. Electricity shot through me, forcing me to press my knees together as our tongues and lips danced together. He tasted like spearmint, his tongue cool and spicy in my mouth. I bit his lower lip hearing a gutteral groan escape from his throat. He pulled away, his pale face flushed with color as I pushed him back, forcing him against the exterior of the tower. I slid down his body, squatting down as I started to unbuckle his pants. 

“Noelle..” He said quietly as I felt his bulge against his pants. I stroked him gently through the fabric as I looked up at him. 

“You want this?” I whispered as I slowly undid his button and slipped his zipped down. He bit his lower lip as I held his throbbing desire against my palm. I licked the tip, looking back up at him. “Draco?” I asked again, sliding my tongue slowly and tantalizing up and down his shaft. He shuddered under my touch, forcing his head back against the wall. 

“Y-yes..” he managed to mumble. I smirked slightly, opening my mouth to take in his desire. 

.

D.M 

It was taking everhthing in me to not crumble onto the ground. I chewed the inside of my lip looking down at Noelle. She was making me lose my fucking mind. Her cool, wet mouth sucking and moving up and down my cock as well as her tongue licking every single inch of it. She pulled away, gasping slightly as she licked her lips. I reached down, thumbing against her lips as she smirked up at me. I gripped her hair, suddenly forcing her mouth back onto it. She looked up at me, a warm desire running through my stomach. Her eyes darkened with lust as she bobbed her head up and down quickly. She brought up her hand stroking the base of my cock while she sucked it. I groaned, gripping her hair even tighter. 

It was everything I had needed and wanted. Was her. It had always been her since the very beginning. 

She was moving at such a rapid pace that I had to clench my eyes shut to force myself not to completely lose it. I groaned, releasing my load into her mouth. I released her hair, panting as she pulled away, swallowing it all and licking her lips. She smirked at me as I slid down against the tower, adjusting myself as I zipped my pants back up. I watched her sit beside me biting her lower lip slightly. 

“You and I both know we’re like oil and water. But I have needs and so do you.” She smirked looking at me, pressing her chest against my arm. I looked down at her pink lips than back up to her eyes. “Let me take care of you, Malfoy.” She said quietly. It sent a shiver down my spine. 

“I’ll fucking break you, Corvo.” I snickered watching her lips curl into a sly smile. 

“I’d like to see you try.” She whispered, pressing our lips together once again.


	23. Chapter 23

The roar of cheers echoed in my ears as I tightened my gloves. A wave of nervousness hit me in the stomach as I closed my eyes, aware of my breathing. 

“You good, Corvo?” I reopened my eyes seeing Blaise walking towards me. He smirked down at me, raising his fist to me. I bumped his with mine as I gave him a sly smile. 

“Always.” 

“You coming to the party tonight? I heard Knott’s bringing that mudblood.” 

“Mm..probably. And please, Blaise. At least use her last name.” He chuckled, shaking his head as Marcus, Theo, and Draco made their way towards us. Addison smiled at me as I returned it. I met Draco’s eyes as he gave me a coy smile. I smirked, tying my hair back. 

“This should be an easy game. I don’t want this to be any longer than a hour.” Marcus grumbled as we all nodded. He turned away as we followed after him onto the pitch. We all mounted our brooms flying up into the cheering crowd. I positioned myself between Draco and Blaise looking into the crowd. A swarm of green overpowered the Ravenclaw stands as my eyes locked with Eleanor’s. I smiled as she waved at me timidly with her friends. They were the only Gryffindors in the Ravenclaw stands. Hermione was with them as well. 

“Hey.” I looked over as Draco flew a bit closer to me. 

“Hey you.” I smiled as he returned it. 

“Careful for their beater.” 

“Aw, you worried about me or something?” I teased seeing him scowl. I winked at him bracing myself on my broom as the quaffle and bludgers went shooting upwards. Immediately everyone started moving. I weaved my way through the chasers seeing Marcus and Cassius in formation to go score. One of the Ravenclaw beaters hit the bludger towards them as I went racing after them. I managed to hit it away before it could hit Marcus’s broom as he scored. Marcus nodded towards me flying off as the bludger came racing towards Theo. He hit it, solidly, it flying off towards the Ravenclaw chaser. Draco and the other seeker were zipping around the pitch as we all tunneled towards the chaser. We did a beeline formation towards him, Theo and I, on the outsides protecting Cassius and Blaise as they flew into the chaser sending him to the ground. Cassius hollered with victory as he grabbed the quaffle racing back to the goals. The Slytherins stands were going crazy while Ravenclaw was booing at the obvious foul. 

I flew up higher watching as Theo and the Ravenclaw beater were hugging their chasers. I flew down to help but stopped as a much bigger and bulkier beater stopped me. Randstand. One of the biggest Ravenclaws I had ever seen before. I narrowed my eyes at him as he made his way towards Theo, me following closely behind. He pummeled into Theo as he flew up to avoid him again. 

“Theo!” I hit the bludger towards him as he hit it once again to try and knock the beater beside me off. But Randstand hit it before it could collide with him, sending it my way. My eyes widened seeing it hurl towards me as I tried to move out of the way. A sharp pain hit my shoulder as I clenched my jaw feeling the bludger collide with my shoulder than head. 

“Noelle!” I fell backwards off my broom feeling myself free fall to the ground. I gasped feeling the hard ground against my back as I immediately clutched my shoulder. It felt dislocated as I sat up slowly. The game was still going and I could hear the cheers from Ravenclaw. I forced my shoulder back into place, gasping at the sharp pain that exploded through my body. 

“Fuck..” My left arm felt limp as I wiped the blood from my head, ignoring as it streaked down my cheek. I ran to my broom, mounting it and grabbing the beater bat off from the ground. I flew up high again scanning for Randstand when I saw him tunnel after Draco. 

“Corvo! Take it easy! You’re bleeding!” Blaise shouted but I ignored him, flying after him. I gripped my broom with my weak arm, flying the opposite way of the trio. Draco was so close to getting the Snitch near the ground but Randstand was right on him. I clenched my jaw as I flew towards them, head on. Draco ducked last minute sending Randstand and I pummeling into each other to the ground. We landed on the ground as I rolled a few times, groaning at the pain that was shooting through my shoulder. 

“And Slytherin has caught the Snitch!! SLYTHERIN WINS!” Cheers exploded from the stands as a gush of wind hit me in the side. 

“Noelle?! Hey!” It was Theo. He helped me sit up as I held my head. It was bleeding..a lot. Marcus and Draco also flew towards me, Draco running as soon as he hit the ground. His eyes were wide as he helped me stand up. I stumbled forward as he grabbed me, scooping me up into his arms. 

“I’ll take her.” He said tightly as we all heard a roar come from Randstand. 

“You fucking bitch!” Theo and Marcus blocked us as the Ravenclaw team had to hold back their beater. Draco stiffened under me as I rested my head against his chest. 

“Hey! Hey! Break it up!!” I heard a few professors trying to calm the situation down as Draco rushed me out of the pitch and towards the Hospital Wing. 

“I told you to be fucking careful. You should’ve just stayed down when you fell.” He snapped. I groaned, feeling my head spin. 

“Shut up please.” I muttered as he opened the doors with his back. 

“Madame Pomfrey!” He shouted, making it ring in my ears. 

“Oh my. Sit her down here, Malfoy.” The nurse said as he gently set me down on the bed. “Move your hand dear.” I moved it as she placed a wet towel on my forehead. She pressed a finger against the cut on my head making me wince. “This’ll stop the bleeding. And now your shoulder.” 

“Don’t touch it.” I hissed at her makin Draco chuckle beside me. 

“You can’t handle pain, Corvo?” I glared at the boy making him smirk as the nurse sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. It immediately flared up with pain as I gripped the bed. 

“It’ll only hurt for a second.” The nurse said. “Malfoy, hold her hand or something.” 

“Don’t fucking touch me-“ I said but stopped seeing the glare Pomfrey gave me. Draco smirked holding his hand out to me as I sighed, holding it. He held it tightly as I clenched my jaw. The nurse pressed hard on it snapping it back into place as I held in a scream, squeezing his hand. 

“All done. Now relax for a bit.” The nurse said smiling as she walked away from me. 

“Merlin, let go, Corvo. You’re gonna make my hand go numb.” Draco snipped as I reluctantly let go, glaring at him. 

“This stays between us, Malfoy.” He smirked, leaning down to me. 

“Like what? The fact that you have a low pain tolerance?” 

“I don’t have a weakness, Malfoy.” I snapped again making him smirk. 

“Okay, okay. A secret between us. Along with our little encounters.” I glared at him as he kissed my cheek. 

“Fuck you.” He chuckled. 

“Be my guest.”


	24. Chapter 24

Pomfrey had let me out of the wing after about 1 hour. She couldn’t handle my complaining anymore. I touched the healed scratch on the side of my forehead, winking at it. 

“Noelle!!” I looked up, smiling, as Eleanor came running towards me. She hugged me tightly as I patted her back. 

“Easy, easy..my shoulder hurts.” I mumbled as she immediately let go. Her eyes were wide behind her large glasses. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“Are you okay?! Can you still play? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” I frowned down at her. 

“Okay, mom. I’m fine. See? I’m alive.” I pointed to myself smiling at the frustration that was building up in my sister. I ruffled her dark hair. “El, I’m fine. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought.” 

“Promise?” I smiled softly down at the frail girl. I flicked her forehead as she frowned even more up at me. 

“Pinkie promise.” I held up my pinkie to her as she grasped it with hers, smiling. 

“Gryffindor has their game a bit later! You should come with me.” She smiled at me as we walked through the halls. 

“Mm..If I hadn’t fallen off of a broom today, most definitely but I think I’m gonna take it easy today.” I saw her shoulders sag a bit as I sighed, placing a hand on her back. She looked up at me. 

“How bout we go visit mom and dad tomorrow? We can have a little London date.” Her eyes widened as she squealed jumping up and down. 

“Really?! You mean that?” 

“Of course. Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at 9.” She hugged me tightly as I hugged her back. She let go running off, waving at me. 

“See you tomorrow, Noelle!” I waved her off before making my way back down to the dungeons. I entered through the portrait already seeing a few students setting up the common room for the party. 

“Corvo!!” I smirked seeing Theo run towards me from the stairs. He looked me up and down. “You’re alive!” 

“Of course I am you dolt. What happened to you?” I frowned pointing to his busted lip. He smiled proudly, puffing his chest out. 

“Marcus, Blaise, and I beat the shit out of Randstand. He’ll think again before saying some foul shit about you.” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re actually an idiot. He’s 10 times bigger than you.” I walked past him as he followed after me. 

“What? Why?! I stood up for you! The least you could do is praise me.” I unlocked my room, looking over my shoulder towards Theo a smirk on my lips. 

“Good boy. Wake me when the party’s starting.” I patted his chest, laughing at his flushed expression as I closed the door on him. I changed out of my uniform, showered quickly, than tossed myself into my bed. I sling the curtains closed surrounding me in darkness as I curled into the bed, exhaustion taking over me. 

.  
.

D.M 

There was already cheering and yelling from the common room as I waved my wand around levitating a few books in the air. Theo was anxiously pacing back and forth in the room trying to find a decent shirt to wear. He paused, gasping. 

“Fuck! I forgot to wake up Noelle! And I have to get Granger.” He spun towards me, wide eyed. “Malfoy, help a bloke out please?” 

I sighed, the books falling to the bed as I slid off of it. 

“Just keep that damn mudblood away from me okay?” Theo gave me a coy smile immediately ducking into the bathroom. I walked out, passing by the loud common room and going up the opposite stairs to the girls rooms. I knocked on the door, sighing as I heard Pansy’s shrieking from inside. Alena opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of me before giving me a slick smile. She leaned against the ledge of the doorframe, crossing her arms under her large breasts. She was wearing a very low cut top as I looked down at her. I smirked some, shoving my hands into my black pants. 

“Oh, Draco Malfoy. What a surprise.” 

“Alena.” She fiddled with my shirt, tugging on the middle buttons. 

“What can I do for you?” She smiled, leaning up to me. I glanced above her to see Pansy and Daphne watching us, Pansy’s face going bright red. 

“I’m here for Noelle. Is she up?” Alena frowned slightly letting go of my shirt and walking over to a closed off bed. She opened the curtain slightly saying something when the curtain fully opened. I chuckled seeing Noelle slowly slide off her bed. She was rubbing her eyes, her oversized tshirt barely touching the tops of her thighs. Her hair was a mess but it was cute. She yawned, blinking a few times before seeing me. 

“Draco.” She said sleepily. A deep heat rose in my stomach. She walked over to me, her slippers scuffing against the hardwood flooring. 

“You’re a mess, Corvo.” 

“A hello would be nice sometimes..” she murmured, yawning again. “Wheres Theo?” 

“Went to go get his date. Asked me to wake you up.” 

“Oh right, the party. Let me get ready. You can come in.” She turned around, the ends of her shirt hiking up to show a bit of her bum. I smirked walking in and closing the door behind me. I looked over towards the rest of the girls, noticing their sleazy attire. They were all leaving , Pansy keeping her head down from me. Alena smiled at me, glancing towards the bathroom where Noelle had gone into, before walking out the door. 

I could hear the music bumping through the room walls. Noelle’s room wasn’t very different from mine. More clothes and less body odor. I stood by her nightstand picking up a photo frame. It was of her family. They were all smiling, Noelle poking fun at Eleanor while her parents laughed and watched on. Something totally different from my family. 

“Weren’t you taught to not touch other people’s stuff without permission?” I looked up, A smirk on Noelle’s lips. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, faint makeup on her face. I put down the frame, smirking over at her. 

“I’m not one to follow rules.” 

“Looks like we have something in common.” I watched her as she changed. She glanced at me through her mirror, a sly smile on her lips as my eyes traveled down her bare back. I hadn’t noticed the amount of tattoos she had. They traveled from her neck down her spine. 

“I hate spiders.” I said, taking a step towards her. She laughed, slipping on an off shoulder blouse and wearing a silk black dress over of. It hiked up her legs as I quickly caught a peek at her round bum. The thought of it slapping against my thighs made me narrow my eyes. 

“This is why we’re like oil and water, Draco.” She mused, smiling at me. She bent over pulling on her combat boots as I touched her hip. She rose slowly letting her bum graze against my hips. 

“I hate walking into cobwebs.” She looked at me through the mirror smirking. She turned around, lifting a hand to wind behind my neck, grasping my hair. She leaned up, whispering against my lips, her hot breath escaping into mine. 

“But yet here you are, walking into mine.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Cheers.” I lifted my glass up to Draco as he clinked his against mine. We both downed the shot, winking at the strong taste of pure alcohol. 

“I think Zabini concocted a new brew of fire whiskey.” Draco sneered as our glasses refilled. I giggled as I downed my next shot. The air in the common room was musky almost hot. Probably from the amount of bodies that were actually inside. I could see a few Gryffindors, wide eyed and shit faced. They were being corralled by a bunch of older Slytherins. 

“Poor bastards.” I said, motioning with my head towards the group as Draco also looked. He chuckled, whipping his head back as he downed the next shot. I glanced at him seeing the way his Adam apple bobbed up and down with the drink. I bit my lower lip quickly hiding my lips behind my glass. 

“Noelle! Malfoy!” We both turned to see Theo and Hermione pushing their way up to us. Theo had an arm slung around Hermione’s shoulders holding her near. She was wearing jeans and a simple top as she flushed seeing my outfit. 

“Hi Hermione.” 

“H-hi. I’m glad to see you’re not hurt.” I glanced down at my bruised shoulder before looking back up at her with a wry smile. 

“It takes more than a thug to take me down.” She giggled as I handed her a shot. She shook her head, glancing nervously around her. 

“N-no, I shouldn’t..” 

“Oh come on, Granger. One won’t kill you!” Theo said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. I smiled slightly, motioning it to her. 

“It’ll ease you up. You’re way to stiff.” She flushed as Draco snorted beside me. She took the glass as I clinked my glass with hers. “Together.” I winked at her as we both downed our shots. She almost spat it out but managed to swallow it as Theo howled. 

“That’s my girl!” Hermione blushed, hiding her smile. 

“Let’s all take one together.” Theo said, reaching for another glass as we all held our glasses up. Draco didn’t. 

“Absolutely not.” He sneered, glaring down at Hermione as she shrunk back from his gaze. I looked at Draco as he glanced down at me. I frowned up at him as he sighed. A look of pain shot across his face while he abruptly hit his glass against Hermione’s making some of the liquid fall out of the glass. I smiled as he threw back his alcohol as Theo hit all of our glasses. 

“Let’s get fucked up!” 

.  
.

Hermione was beat red and a giggle machine. She would laugh at every single thing Theo did. They were seated on the couch, Hermione curled in the end of it while Draco and I sat on the chair beside it. He had given me the chair while he sat perched on the arm of it. He had slinked his hand behind me rubbing circles on the nape of my neck. He was careful to not show anyone the actions. 

“I’ve never been to a party before.” Hermione blurted out over the music as she looked nervously at us. Theo laughed, pulling Hermione into his lap as she squealed. He wrapped his arms around her as she smiled down at him. 

“Well that’s why you gotta hang out with us Slytherins. I told you were harmless.” He smirked, kissing her shoulder. Draco made a gagging noise as I laughed slightly watching them. Theo seemed genuinely happy. Interesting. “Did you know Hermione’s never had a kiss either?” I crossed my legs, smirking. 

“Really? Ron never kissed you?” 

“Weasley’s probably to much of a pussy to do that.” Draco snapped as Hermione blushed, playing with the ends of her top. 

“He..he never did. He was too nervous for that.” 

“Well I can be your first.” Theo mused as Hermione turned a deeper shade of pink. She was going to say something when Draco abruptly moved his hand. I looked over seeing Daphne walk up towards us standing in front of them. Pansy had also joined her, glaring at me. 

“Ladies.” Theo cooly said, tightening his grip on Hermione. 

“You actually brought the mudblood eh? Merlin, look at her. She’s so fucking basic.” Daphne and Pansy laughed making Hermione look down in shame. 

“Now ladies, be nice. She’s a guest of Theo’s.” Evangeline said as I sighed a bit, throwing back my shot. She moved in sight standing beside Daphne. She was eyeing Hermione up and down, sneering. “A disgusting mudblood but still a guest, I suppose. What a shame Theodore.” 

“I’m not disgusting.” Hermione defiantly said, looking up towards Evangeline. She laughed, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“Really now? I’d like to say otherwise.” Evangeline took her glass tipping it over Hermione, showering her in alcohol. Hermione gasped as everyone laughed that was nearby. Theo was trying to calm Hermione and dry her off as I sighed loudly. Evangeline looked over at me, a sneer on her lips. 

“You have something to say, Noelle? Or do I need to show you the same sort of treatment we do for scum?” 

“Scum..are you also talking about yourself?” I said, smirking as her face turned more red. 

“I’ll fucking teach you a lesson, Noelle-“ I stood up slowly, placing a hand on Draco’s knee to help me up. I could hear the sharp intake from Pansy as I tilted my head up towards Evangeline. 

“Get my pretty name out of your fucking mouth. I’m not your friend so why are you using my name so casually?” Draco chuckled behind me while the people who were watching were laughing at Evangeline now. 

“Now you’ve done it, Evangeline.” I heard Blaise say from afar. I took a step towards Evangeline, my heels giving me the advantage of being slightly taller. She tried to keep her cool but I could see her breaking, her brown eyes quivering under my gaze. 

“You are the scum under my shoes.” I paused looking her up and down. I reached over gently twirling a piece of her hair around my finger. I leaned towards her, whispering so she could only hear me. “Does Chris ever say my name when he’s fucking you? Hm?” 

I smirked at her reaction. She looked like she was on the brink of tears before she narrowed her eyes at me. She slapped my hand away, gripping the front of my blouse making everyone gasp. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wrapping my hand around her wrist tightly. 

“Do something, I dare you.” 

She narrowed her eyes towards me, jerking her hand away from me as I smoothed out my blouse. She glared over towards Theo then back at me. 

“Come on, ladies. I’m bored.” Evangeline sneered, shouldering past me as Pansy and Daphne followed after her. I rubbed my bruised shoulder as the crowd dissipated around us. I walked over towards Hermione, wrinkling my nose at smelling the strong alcohol on her. 

“You okay?” 

“Y-yeah I’m fine..except for my clothes.” 

“Mm..Theo take her to my room. You can use the shower and my clothes.” 

“N-no I couldn’t! I’m-“ 

“I insist.” I smiled at her as Theo helped her up. He smiled faintly at me, corralling Hermione up the stairs. I turned around seeing Draco lounged on the chair, one leg propped on the arm of the chair as he smirked at me. He patted his lap as I smirked, walking over towards him and sliding onto his lap. He adjusted himself under me, wrapping an arm around my hips settling his hand on my thigh. 

“You’re vicious, Corvo.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” I smirked as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Nah. If anything, it turns me on.” He looked up at me darkly as I smirked feeling him play with the ends of my dress. 

“Mm..your room?” I said as he shook his head. 

“I have somewhere better.”


	26. Chapter 26

I followed after Draco as he took me back towards the Astronomy Tower. I raised an eyebrow at him while he smirked, locking the door behind us. I turned away from him feeling the cool night breeze against my face and hair as I stepped onto the platform. I held the railings, taking in a deep breath of cold air as I felt Draco’s chest against my back. I smirked some, feeling him press gentle kisses against my hair slowly trailing down to my neck. I sighed into his touch, his hands moving up and down my sides. He raised my dress a bit forcing his leg in between mine to spread them. I could feel him growing harder against my rear as I tilted my head back against his collarbone. 

“You’re mesmerizing, Noelle..” he whispered against my neck. I chuckled softly gripping his hands that were on the railing. 

“And you’re drunk, Draco.” 

“Drunk off you.” 

“Are you seriously this corny?” he smirked, sliding his hands away from mine and lifting my dress up completely. I shuddered feeling the cold air breeze against my flesh as he ran his hand gently up and down my bum. 

“For once, put away that smart mouth and shut up.” I smirked, a chill running down my spine when I felt his thumb rub against my entrance. 

“Draco..someone could see us.” 

“And does that bother you?” A dark heat rumbled in my stomach as I kept quiet to his question. The thought of someone watching or finding us only made my body tingle with excitement. 

“You dirty..”

He pressed a kiss to my ear. 

“fucking…”

A chill ran down my spine. 

“Slut.” 

Draco muttered before inserting two fingers inside of me. I gasped, clutching onto the railings hard. I felt his fingers exploring me, his cool breath tickling my neck. 

“You’re already so wet. You were waiting for this weren’t you?” I bit my lower lip as he started to slowly move his fingers in and out of me. I wanted more. I needed more. “Answer me.” He demanded, his free hand coming up to clench the front of my throat forcing my head back. 

“Y-yes..” I breathed out. He started to move faster as I felt myself unraveling. It was different than the times with Christopher, a much better different. “P-please Draco..” 

“Are you begging, Noelle? How pathetic.” He smirked, biting my earlobe making me jolt against him. He was moving too fast as I felt the heat about to explode within me and I’m sure he felt it too. He abruptly pulled his fingers out making me groan in dissatisfaction. 

“Be quiet.” He held my head back still showing me his soaked fingers. It glistened in the moonlight as he brought them closer to me. “Now taste yourself.” 

I opened my mouth, feeling Draco’s fingers enter it as I sucked on his fingers. It was salty but it only made me want more, so much more. I could hear him fiddle with the buckle of his belt before feeling his hard cock against my bum. 

“I’m gonna mess you up, Noelle.” I didn’t want it any other way. He wasn’t soft about it either as he suddenly pushed his length inside of me. I gasped, his fingers fish hooking my mouth open. It was so much bigger than Christopher’s. I moaned feeling myself adjust to his size as he slowly began to fuck me. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Noelle. Let me fix that..” He pulled out almost all the way before pumping in hard into me. I clenched the railing, my knuckles going white, as I shuddered from the feeling of euphoria and pain. He removed his hand, gripping both sides of my hips, continuing the agonizing pace that he was going at. 

“More, Draco...please.” I gasped out, hearing a low chuckle behind me. 

“Whatever you want.” I regretted it immediately. He began going a faster pace, his hips slapping loudly against my rear. His hand came back up to grip my neck forcing me to arch my back again. He was hitting different spots with each thrust he did. With each thrust, every kiss, it was pushing me off the edge threatening 

“Beg for it, Noelle.” I bit my lower lip hard, refusing to cave into this man. “Beg.” He growled darkly against my ear. I couldn’t wait anymore. 

“P-please let me cum..” He smirked, gripping my neck a bit tighter as I gasped for air. 

“Good girl. Cum all over this dick.” And just like that, I unraveled. To his words, to his cold kisses, to the insatiable hunger that I craved from this man. And for the first time, I felt satiated. I felt him thrust a few more times before releasing a hot load inside of me. I moaned feeling it fill me completely up as he pulled out slowly. I could feel my knees give out on me as Draco caught me gently, a chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Did I leave you breathless, Noelle?” 

“Shut up, Draco.” But for once in my life. I really did feel absolutely breathless and on cloud nine.


End file.
